Taming the Untamable
by InuKaglover815
Summary: UNDERGOING MAJOR RE-HAUL! What happens when Sango saves Rin and goes to Sesshoumaru's fortress? What does Sesshoumaru do when she's attacked? Sess/Sango, Inu/Kag
1. I hate mornings!

And before I go any further, let me clear some things up. I do NOT appreciate flames. So keep them to yourself and find some other way to prove how immature you are. 

A.N. This story is going through a major overhaul. I realize that there are several serious flaws in the plotline of this story and so I am now going to attempt to rectify this. But, since these flaws are rather serious in nature, it is entirely possible that this story will morph into something completely different. Also as some of you may have noticed Sesshoumaru's fortress is very western in nature. I originally did this when the story was first published because I had no clue as to how a Japanese palace would have looked. However, even though I know that it is not authentic the westernization will stay the same. At the moment I wish to focus on fixing the more detrimental plot failures. And maybe after I get that under control I can place my attention on smaller details such as that. I'm sorry if this offends anyone who was looking for a more traditional Japanese palace.

Background

Naraku was defeated, although it hadn't been fast enough and Miroku had been swallowed by his wind tunnel. Kikyo has gone to Hell, and Inuyasha made Kagome his mate. Inuyasha built Kagome a house close to the well so that she could visit her family whenever she wanted. They are still searching for shards.

**Chapter 1:**

*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* "Okay Okay! I'm up already!" Kagome groaned as she slammed her fist against the noisy alarm clock. As she turned back over, Kagome couldn't help but hope that Inuyasha wouldn't make her go home today. He always decided to come and get here at the worst times. She sighed, he would probably come barging in while she was eating breakfast and pull her from the room saying, "Time's up! We got shards to hunt!"

True, her home was in the past with Inuyasha, but every once in a while, it was nice to be able to take a break and relax without having to think about the possibility of a demon attack. _Now if only I could convince him to come with me when I come to this era._ Opening one bleary eye, she hissed as the light radiating through her window hurt her eyes.

"Nnnnnn… it's too early," she groaned, not noticing the soft chuckle that echoed in the small room as she gave up on her attempts to rise and sunk back into the warm comfort of her sheets.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched his mate slowly slip back into the realm of dreams. He had come to take her home about an hour ago; convinced that four days was plenty of time in her world. Even letting her go that long had been hard, real hard. But when he got there and saw her sleeping form his resolve crumbled. He'd debated on climbing into bed with her but had decided he didn't want to risk waking her and so, sighing, he'd leaned against the nearby wall, deciding he'd take her home when she woke up.

"Kagome, honey, are you up yet?" Ms. Higurashi said, knocking softly on the door as Inuyasha leapt to his feet and quickly tried to figure out where to go. "Bring Inuyasha down to breakfast with you, ok?"

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled as she rolled over, "Inuyasha? What is she talking about? Inuyasha isn't here." Opening her eyes fully, she glanced around the room. But, as she expected, the room was empty. She sighed as she groggily stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "What I need right now is a nice, long shower."

_Shit! Why'd I hide in the shower! _Inuyasha thought franticly as he stood frozen behind her _Hello Kitty_ shower curtain, nervously awaiting his demise. _I should've known she would take a shower when she got up. Now what am I gonna do?'_He sighed. _Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll change her mind._ But the cold blast of water on his back shot that idea all to Hell. Balance lost, he fell onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom, getting tangled up in the curtain as he went. To make matters worse, Kagome screamed, filling the room with a shrill high pitched wall of noise that went straight to his ears. Inuyasha looked up from his current position on the floor and glared at her, his ears clamped down to block out the ear shattering racket. "Damn it wench! What are you trying to do, _KILL_ ME!"

Realizing that it was Inuyasha that was heaped on her floor and not some crazed serial murderer, Kagome sighed. "It's your own damn fault!" she said, standing indignantly against the wall with her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "You shouldn't hide in other people's SHOWERS!"

He growled as he tried to untangle himself from the curtain. "Well, if you'd stay home, then _I_ wouldn't have to come get you. Which means, my dear; I'd be 500 years from your shower!"

"I don't care! You scared the crap out of me!" Reaching down, she attempted to untangle him but the idiot wouldn't hold still long enough for her to do anything. "Please stay still!" She said, fighting to make him stop his incessant movements. But ten minutes later, he was still trapped, and she was running out of patience. "I really don't want to do this, but…" she sighed, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she uttered her next words, "Inuyasha sit." Kagome winced at the resounding crash that echoed throughout the room, realizing that it had more than likely still been rather painful despite her attempts to lessen the blow. Now that he was still, she quickly began to rid him of the curtain that was determined to hold him hostage, ignoring his fiery glare.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"I'm sorry; you wouldn't hold still long enough for me to untangle you."

"Feh! You could have asked ya know," he grumbled, tapping his claws on the floor impatiently as he waited for the spell to wear off.

"I did, and you didn't listen to me. I'm really sorry, but it's your own fault! You should have just stayed still when I told you to. Actually, you shouldn't have been hiding in my shower to begin with. If you wanted to see me that bad, why didn't you just wake me up?"

Finally free of the restraining spell, he pulled himself off the floor and began walking towards the door. "Keh! Come on, were going home."

"But Inu, I just got here and I'm not ready to leave yet. Can't we stay for just a few more days? A girl needs some modern marvels every once in a while."

"More than she needs her mate?" He said softly, turning around and slowly walking back to her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She replied, melting into him as he pulled her into his arms. "If you remember correctly, I _asked_ you to come with me, but you didn't want to. Please can I stay a few more days? I promise to make it worth your while."

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Inu." She said softly, leaning up to nuzzle his neck.

"What makes you think that that's not what we're going home for? Four days is an awfully long time to be away from your mate."

"Awwww, was the little puppy lonesome?" she cooed.

"Yes, very," he said, leaning down to worship her neck with his lips.

_Yes!_ She thought triumphantly. _My plan's working! Just a minute longer and…_

"Kagome, mom said you're gonna be late for work if you don't hurry up."

Souta! Why was it he only showed up when she _didn't _want him to? Quickly searched the confines of her mind for an excuse, she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "I twisted my ankle really bad when I went to get in the shower. I don't think I can walk on it very well." She turned around so she was facing the door and went limp in Inuyasha's arms, knowing he'd catch her.

"You look fine to me." Souta said as he entered the bathroom.

"Soutaaaaa," Kagome groaned, were all boys this dense or was she just lucky? "Help me out here."

"Oh!" he said finally, nodding his head, "I gotcha. I'll go tell mom that you can't help Uncle Kai today."

"Thank you." She said as she shut the door behind the retreating boy. She turned back to Inuyasha, confused at the worried look on his face.

"You didn't tell me you twisted your ankle. Are you okay?" He said, picking her up and placing her on the counter to inspect her ankle.

She sighed; apparently all males _were_ that dense. "Inuyasha, I didn't _really_ twist my ankle, I just didn't want to go help my uncle in his shop today." She tried to return to her previous position but he wouldn't let her down from the counter. She nuzzled his neck, willing him to return to more pressing matters…such as how many different positions they could try out in the shower once her family was gone for the day. But alas, some guys are just stupid.

"Why? You could have just said I was making you leave. That's always worked in the past."

"Because Inu, I want stay here for a few more days. A girl needs a hot bath and air conditioning every once and a while."

"Again, more than she needs her mate?" He was starting to get that look in his eyes and Kagome knew she had to get them out of the bathroom before he decided to take her right then and there, despite the fact that she could hear her brother walking just outside the room.

"Inu, you know there's nothing I need more than you." _Mental note, _she thought as he captured her lips in a searing kiss, _when Inuyasha has the "I'm gonna have you right now" look, don't compliment him!_ She moaned and leaned further into the kiss as he traced over her lips with his tongue and began to explore the depths of her mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice filled the house making Kagome smile, _Saved by the mom._ "Since Kagome has twisted her ankle I am putting you in charge of her. I have to leave for Kyoto in a few minutes and I won't be back till the middle of next week. Jii-san is visiting friends in Osaka, so he won't be back for a few more days. And obviously Souta can't watch her, so that only leaves you. Make sure she doesn't walk on her hurt ankle."

Inuyasha grinned wildly at her request. _I guess staying here for a few days wouldn't kill me. _Still grinning like a mad man, he picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! I can walk ya know!"

"Nu-uh, you hurt your ankle, _remember_? And you heard your mom; I get to make sure you don't get out of bed today."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to regret this?" Kagome mumbled as her captor carried her out of the bathroom and over to her bed.

"Don't worry," he said as he gently laid her down, "I'm pretty sure I can keep you entertained." She had been about to ask what the heck the thought he was doing, but stopped as he started trailing kisses up her leg. When he reached her throat, he slid his tongue over her pulse, feeling it jump under his touch. He smiled and sucked lightly on it before continuing up to her lips. "Your beautiful," he said softy as he brushed the stray hairs from her face. She smiled and tried to pull him down to her, and he couldn't help but smile himself. Life was good.


	2. The fortress

Alright, sorry for having to do this, but the scene changes are marked as shift because for some reason this site will not recognize anything other than that. Once the site fixes the problem, I will put a better change of scene dividers in place. Until then, sorry about this.

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these character's except for Ayuri.**

**Chapter 2: The fortress**

"The night is so peaceful," Sango sighed as they flew over a forest west of Inuyasha's forest. The cat demon beneath her growled her agreement. "If only we could have more nights like this. No demons to fight, no annoying townsfolk to save." Sango's thoughts were interrupted by a scream below them. Looking down, she gasped when she saw the little girl being chased by some rather ugly demons. "I guess I spoke too soon. Come on Kirara, let's go." They swooped down and Sango quickly scooped the screaming child up before motioning for Kirara to return to the skies.

Quickly taking care of the demons with Hirakotsu, Sango looked down at the trembling girl in her arms and realized it was Rin. But what was she doing way out here? And where was Sesshoumaru? "Rin," she said, trying to comfort the weeping girl, "do you remember me? I'm Sango, the demon exterminator that travels with Inuyasha and Kagome."

The girl sniffled and nodded her head. "Yes, Rin remembers you. Do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru has gone? Rin snuck away from Jaken to find him but Rin got lost, then those demons came."

"I'm sorry Rin; I do not know where he is. But I'm sure he will find us soon enough." Kirara landed softly on the grass near a small stream, and Sango slid off. As soon as Rin's feet touched the ground, a low growl rang out, signaling the demon lord's arrival.

"What is the meaning of this wench!" came the icy voice of the taiyoukai, as he approached them, "Why have you taken Rin?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's happy cried, distracting him as she plowed into his leg and gave him a hug. Pushing her behind him, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the woman in front of him, staring at her with his usual emotionless expression.

"I-I was only helping her." Sango stammered out as she began to back away from him. "She was being chased by some demons. I'm Sango."

"This Sesshoumaru knows who you are," he spat out. "You travel with my pathetic excuse for a half-brother. I should warn you, you are in my land now. Inuyasha's forest is miles back."

"Then I shall be on my way. Good day Lord Sesshoumaru."

As she turned to leave, Sango listened as Rin pleaded with the stoic demon. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru; can the pretty lady come to the castle for a few days? Rin has no one to talk to there but stupid Jaken and I like her, she is nice to Rin."

"Very well. Exterminator," he sighed, waiting until she turned back towards him. "You will come with us to this Sesshoumaru's fortress." He sniffed the air for a second before he glanced blandly at her, "It would not be wise to stay out in this weather; a storm approaches."

Sango smiled briefly at the little girl's control over the mighty Taiyoukai before his words fully sunk into her. Should she go? Did she really have a choice? It's not like she could overpower him if he decided to force her. She sighed, _I guess I have no choice_. She glanced up at him and noticed that he seemed to be waiting for her answer, so she nodded and resigned herself for what was surely to come.

~later~

"Sango, Rin wants to know what you think of Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Sango and smirked inwardly, content that for once Rin's attention wasn't entirely focused on him. He wondered why he'd agreed to letting the woman visit his home for the night. And then he'd created that idiotic reason for her to do so. He didn't know what possessed him to command the woman to follow him…but now he could see that at least while she was there, Rin would be content.

Sango, however, couldn't help but feel a little differently towards the little girl's unending questions. _Give it a rest girl! _She thought as she walked past what seemed to be the millionth tree. _I swear, if we don't get to the castle soon I think I'm going to die! _They'd been walking for almost an hour through the thick forests that surrounded the fortress, and the little girl hadn't stopped her stream of questions once the entire time. She sighed. She saw no end to the little girl's questions. The glanced briefly at the neko on her shoulder and got an idea. She whispered her instructions to the fire cat, hesitating briefly when she saw Sesshoumaru pause, knowing he could hear every word. But then he continued on and she nudged the cat.

"Whoa!" Rin squeaked as Kirara transformed under her and rose into the air. "What is she doing?"

"I thought you might like to fly around for awhile and rest your feet," Sango said, watching Sesshoumaru for any signs of displeasure. "I hope that's alright," she said when the demon in question turned to look at her.

"It is fine," he said.

"Wow! This is even better than riding Ah-Un! Your cat can go really fast! Rin likes this!"

"Good. Just be sure to hold on tight!" Sango smiled as the fire neko spun around, making the young girl break out in a fit of giggles. _That ought to occupy her for a while. Now if we could just make it to this damn castle so _I_ can stop walking. _She once again turned and began following the stoic lord. She hadn't missed the way he'd eyed Kirara as she'd lifted Rin into the air and it comforted her to know that at least the cold taiyoukai cared for _someone._ After all, even though they were considered allies during the final fight with Naraku, she didn't know if the taiyoukai still considered her such.

When they reached the village surrounding the fortress, Sango found her respect for Sesshoumaru increase slightly. The village looked to be in extremely well off. He obviously took good care of his lands. Normally when she entered a village there was some lurking evil or a general sense of foreboding. However, the residents of this village seemed at peace. _Course I probably wouldn't worry about anything if I lived under the protection of the most powerful taiyoukai on the planet._ Turning her face towards her silent escort, she sighed. She was still unsure as to his motives. She knew that after the final battle, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had come to a sort of truce and that Inuyasha and Kagome sometimes visited the castle to see Rin, but this was the first time she'd seen him since the battle. She'd taken the fact that he hadn't killed her on sight and that he had given her his attention for more than one second as a good sign, but it didn't mean that the taiyoukai still considered her an ally. Then there was his reasoning on her visit. _Why did he made up that lie about the weather? Would he really go through all this trouble for a human child?_

As the taiyoukai in question turned to once more watch his ward, she found she could believe it. He seemed to truly care for the girl. And she obviously adored him. It went against everything she'd ever heard about him, but she couldn't deny that the emotion was there.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, effectively drawing the exterminator out of her thoughts. "That is enough. Go and find Ayuri. You are to eat your dinner and go to bed."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied sliding off the fire neko's back once she had landed. "Bye Sango!"

She rushed off ahead of them through the gates, leaving Sango alone with her thoughts…and him. She didn't know why, but for some reason she knew that there was more to his request than merely wishing to please Rin. After all, he despised humans. And the last time she checked she was definitely part of the human half of society.

As they entered the gates to the fortress Sesshoumaru chanced a glance at her face and was glad he'd decided to do so. Her face was in complete and total awe as she looked up at the immense castle that stood before them.

It was made of a very light gray colored stone and towered above them. Real glass filled the windows and thick drapes could be seen around the edges of them. Japanese maples, sugar maples, and weeping willows filled the yard as well as dogwoods, jonquils, roses, azaleas, honeysuckle, lilies, and tulips. A small waterfall cascaded down into a beautiful, crystal clear lake and benches had been placed in various locations around the yard. The gardeners were spreading the fertilizer Kagome had brought him throughout the flower beds while small children played in the water of the lake nearby.

He was still rather shocked at his decision to allow the exterminator to follow him, but when Rin had asked him if she could join them, he'd been unable to say no. Something within had urged him to say yes, which the youkai lord found extremely odd. Stranger still was the fact that his inner youkai seemed content with her presence…welcomed it in fact. While it normally piped up and gave him his two sense every five minutes, his inner youkai had been oddly silent the entire walk to the fortress. Sighing, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and walked up the steps to the huge oak doors with her following close behind him. The two guards on duty practically running into each other in their haste to allow him entrance.

_Wow! This is amazing,_ Sango thought to herself, _I knew Sesshoumaru was wealthy, but I wasn't expecting this._ She stopped at the doorway to marvel at the room. _I can't stay here. It's too nice; I'll feel out of place._ The floors were made of marble and were covered with vibrant rugs. The walls were painted a soft green and gorgeous paintings hung everywhere. A crystal chandelier hung from the high, dome ceiling and directly under it stood a cherry wood table that had a rose tinted glass vase filled with more beautiful flowers on it. Large windows allowed plenty of sunlight in, giving the room a warm, welcome feeling. Two stairwells rounded up to the second floor and a fountain flowed between them.

She stopped to take in the details of the castle, shocked at the sheer size of it. She knew she should follow Sesshoumaru seeing as he was the only person she knew in this place, but the beauty of the room seemed to call to her. Shaking her head to rid the shock from her mind, she searched the room for the youkai lord, only to find him gone. Seeing a male servant walk into the room, she hoped she could at least ask directions to where ever Rin had gone. However as he got closer to her, she realized that would not be an option.

"You there, human. How dare you dirty this house with your presence! And you brought a weapon no less. Do you wish to die so early in life? If so, I'm sure I can arrange it."

Seeing him crack his knuckles, Sango mentally cursed her luck. She should have realized that all the servants in the castle would be youkai. And since she'd lost Sesshoumaru, there was no way to prove she'd come here with him. Seeing the youkai begin to once more walk in her direction, she quickly tried to think of the best option that wouldn't result in Sesshoumaru killing her.

"I said why are you here!" The servant shouted, backhanding Sango when she didn't answer him. "I should eviscerate you right where you stand."

Bringing her hand to cover the bruise already forming on her cheek, Sango tried to placate the was towering over her now and Sango could see other servants emerging from the halls to see what the commotion was about.

_I'm doomed. _She thought, knowing that she couldn't take on all Sesshoumaru's servants at once. She once again cursed herself for not keeping up with him. Silently wishing for the millionth time that Miroku was with her, she began backing towards the door. But he suddenly appeared right in front of her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the doors behind her. She tried to get up only to find that her legs refused to move. She raised her hands to protect her face as the servant raised his leg for the killing blow. But it never came.

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was Sesshoumaru. Turning to look at him fully, she gasped when she realized that the youkai would kicked her was now gasping, trying desperately to breathe as the angry demon lord held him suspended in the air by his throat.

His finger's started to glow as he spoke, "You have the audacity to strike an ally of this Sesshoumaru?" Raising his hand to end the miserable weakling, Sesshoumaru stopped when the smell of tears reached his senses. Dropping the servant, he turned to the human woman, noticing the bruises already beginning to form on her face. He picked her up, ignoring the several gasps that rang out as he carried the woman out of the room and up the stairs.

Burying her face in his chest Sango wept. She didn't know why he had saved her, but at the moment she found she really didn't care. Turning slightly, she grimaced when her ribs erupted in a wave of pain. Shaking her head, she tried to silence her tears knowing that Sesshoumaru was more than likely only moving her so that she didn't cause any more trouble.

He suddenly shifted her in his arms so that he could open a door and Sango lifted her head to see where he'd brought her, rather shocked when she realized they were in a bedroom. He walked her over to the large bed in the center of the room and she was once again struck with thoughts regarding his motives. Why was he being nice? The youkai lord never helped anyone except Rin, and yet he had saved her and apparently brought her further into his house. She started when she felt his fingers upon her skin, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"This room is yours for as long as you want." He said, laying her down and pulling the covers over her. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes for his staff. That should have never happened. I will have someone bring your fire neko and some food to you."

Sango found she could only nod as he straightened and walked from the room. _He apologized. _She thought as the door shut behind him. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she quickly surveyed the room. The bed linens were made of a deep, blue silk that felt like it had been spun from the very clouds themselves. The bedspread was a soft turquoise color and made out of the same material. The pillows and mattress were made of soft feathers. The bed frame was made of maple wood and was smoother than silk to the touch.

The floor was made of the same maple wood, except it was a little redder in tint. The walls were a deep green and silk tapestries flowed down from the ceiling. The doors to the left of the bed that lead to a balcony were made of glass with sheer white curtains hung from the top of the doorway, but they were not attached to the doors themselves so that you could leave the doors open and still close the curtains.

Across from the bed stood the door to the rest of the castle. In between this door and the ones that opened up into the balcony was a small couch, with a table next to it. Next to her bed was a marble nightstand with a small oil lamp atop it. Beside her was a large window in front of which sat a large reading chair with two bookshelves on either side of it. And to her right there were two doors, which she supposed either led back out into the castle or to another room.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked to the two doors, hoping that maybe one of them led to a washroom. She would rather go take a bath, but something told her that she wouldn't make it to the hot springs. Not that she even knew where they were.

She opening the first door she came across, Sango was surprised to find it was a small room filled with various kimono. Afraid to touch them, she closed the door and walked to the second door. Opening it slowly, Sango was once again surprised. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru had built a hot spring within the castle. Knowing she wasn't on the first floor, Sango pondered how this was possible. Shrugging it off, she counted her blessings as she quickly stripped of her worn clothing and walked into the warm water.

This room, in her opinion, was nicer than the bedroom itself. It had the same calming feel as one would find in a natural spring, but there were some obvious differences. On one wall stood two large shelving units which held various things to aid in bathing such as oils, brushes, and robes for when you emerged. There was another sunken pool of water on the top of a counter, which Sango assumed was for washing her face when one did not want to entirely submerge herself in water. And there was a hole in the ground with water running through it which Sango found herself completely in the dark about. And of course, she didn't have to worry about a demon sneaking up and attacking her. Moaning as the warm water relaxed her sore muscles Sango decided she could get used to this. It had been at least 2 weeks since she'd been to a hot spring and the heat was doing marvelous things for her bruised ribs.

~Shift~

As he shut the doors to Sango's room, Sesshoumaru tried to comprehend what he was feeling. When he'd seen the servant kick her he'd found himself overcome with rage and had been unable to control his inner youkai from taking over and reacting in his stead. She was a mere human. He shouldn't be experiencing feelings of this nature towards her. He knew he should send her away before his emotions got any stronger, but he found he was unwilling to do so just yet. He wanted to observe her to see why his inner youkai had taken such a strong likeness towards her. _I bet father is rolling over in the grave,_ he sighed and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Halfway there, he was met with Athrun, his close friend and trusted advisor.

"My lord," he called, coming to a stop just before him, "we have found Jaken. He was hiding in Inuyasha's forest near the Goshinboku. What do you want us to do with him?"

"Take him to my office, I will deal with him. Also, Athrun I want you to go to the village that Sango lives in and inform my brother that the exterminator has been injured and will be staying here until further notice."

He bowed lowly, "Yes sir, I shall leave at once."

"Unnecessary. Inuyasha is in the future in Kagome. You may leave tomorrow."

"Of course," Athrun nodded and turned to leave, but he only got a few steps away before he turned back towards Sesshoumaru. "Do you mind if I ask why you know this?" The resounding growl that filled the room caused Athrun to chuckle. As Sesshoumaru turned and entered the kitchen, Athrun grinned. If he had been anyone else, he knew he'd now be lying in a pile of steaming ooze for daring to ask him a question. But growing up with the youkai had its advantage.

~Shift~

Walking into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru found Rin eating her lunch. "Rin," he said solemnly. "Where is Ayuri?"

"Rin thinks she is over there in the storeroom looking for more rice. But Rin is not sure."

He nodded slightly and walked to the storeroom, inside, his cook, Ayuri was indeed looking for rice. "Ayuri, you will take some food up to my guest."

The woman got up from where she was knelt on the floor and nodded, "Yes my lord. Is she human or demon? I do not wish to send her something she does not normally eat." Ayuri was the only half demon in the fortress, unless Inuyasha was here, although he rarely was. Sesshoumaru had thought it best to have a half demon cook since Rin was human and would not want the same things to eat as the demons. And if the cook was half demon, she would know how to cook for humans better than almost any demon.

"She is human. Make sure no one takes it to her but you. And you will take you the fire neko up to her room."

"Of course, my lord."

"Now, to deal with Jaken." He grumbled as he climbed the stairs to his study.


	3. Cruel Hatred

**Disclaimer: The only character of this story that I own is Ayuri.**

**A.N. Can I just say that I am becoming more and more ashamed of this story the further I get into it? It almost seems beyond work. How was I ever this lame? I sincerely hope that my current writing has improved from this point. There are so many things wrong with this story! I've about decided it might be easier to scrap it and start fresh. But that would take too long. And I don't want to do that to you guys. I think the basic plot line could work, but at the moment I'm having difficulties trying to figure out HOW to make it work. Also, I might add some serious time skips in here. As the current timeframe is WAY rushed! I don't see how any of you can stand to read this! I hope the new version reads better. After all that is the whole point. To better the story so it doesn't read as middle school level as it currently is.**

**Chapter 3: Cruel Hatred**

"Inuyasha, can I get up now? I haven't eaten since yesterday and I starving. If you let me up, I can go make us some breakfast."

"Nope, you're not getting back up. Besides, all I want for breakfast is right here," cooed Inuyasha as he kissed the back of her neck. She shivered into his touch, but remained strong. After all, he'd kept her trapped in bed for the past six hours and she was beyond ready to get up.

"I can make ramen," she cooed, knowing that the mention of his favorite food would break his concentration. Sure enough, the moment the words left her mouth his ears perked up and his eyes lost their determined nature. _ I knew it would work. He's always a sucker for ramen. _

"I guess you can get up for a little while. But after breakfast you're coming right back."

"Thank you."

~Shift~

"Hello, Sango?" Ayuri said as she walked into the room and looked for the woman in question. "I brought you some food." Her lips curled in confusion as she scanned the room, but she couldn't see the woman anywhere. Having heard about the events in the entrance hall, she figured the woman was merely cautious of approaching another demon. "If it makes you feel better, I am only a half demon. I have no problems with humans. In fact, if you'll let me, I would like to be your friend."

A small shuffling noise made her turn to look at the bed. Walking over, she knelt down and what she saw horrified her. The woman she was looking at had been tied up and looked like she'd seen a ghost. She had several harsh bruises already darkening her skin and she had been completely stripped of all her clothes. Ayuri reached out to touch her, but the girl squirmed away.

"Oh dear God! Are you alright? Oh what am I going to do? Have you been hurt in any way?" Okay Ayuri, dumb question. "I'm going to go get Sesshoumaru. I'll be right back." She quickly got up and ran to go find her lord.

She found him in the hallway, walking down the stairs from his study. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she ran towards him, "That girl you asked me to bring food for has been attacked. She won't let me near her. I don't know what to do."

"Where is she?" cold eyes bored into Ayuri as she turned and pointed towards Sango's room.

"She's under her bed." Before she'd even finished, Sesshoumaru was gone, the closing of Sango's door the only indication as to where he'd gone.

"Sango, where are you? Are you here? Answer me Sango!" He ran to her bed and dropped to the floor. He couldn't express the relief he felt at seeing her. She was shaking uncontrollably and looked like she'd been through Hell, but she did not look like she'd been harmed, very much. Before she could even react, Sesshoumaru reached under the mattress pulled her gently out. Slicing through the bonds that held her, he reached up to pull the blankets off the bed and wrapped her in them.

"I'm s-sorry, I sh-shouldn't have come," she mumbled as he picked her up, hiding her face in his chest. "You probably hate me for causing so much trouble."

"Who said that? I am the one who asked you to come here, am I not?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he interrupted her, "Hush now, I do not hate you. This is not your fault. Come, I will get you cleaned up."

As he walked into her bathroom, Sango found her thoughts turning yet again to his motives. Where was the aristocratic assassin she'd encountered so many times? Surely this wasn't the same man who'd tried to kill her on several occasions. Looking up at his face, she was shocked to find his eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't identify. _Why is he doing this for me? What have I done to deserve his kindness? _

He sat her down beside the spring and she whimpered, fighting the urge not to pull him back to her. "This Sesshoumaru is deeply sorry. But rest assured I will not allow this to happen again." He stood to leave and she panicked.

"No! Please don't leave me," she pleaded, "I do not feel safe."

"Rest assured that I will place my most trusted guards at your disposal."

"No!" She shouted. "I don't want to be around strangers."

Sesshoumaru sighed. As much as he wanted to separate himself from her so as to prevent any further connections to her, his inner youkai refused to allow him to do so. It screamed for him to protect what was his, showing just how far it had fallen for the human. "Very well," he said upon looking into her eyes, which were filled with fear. "This Sesshoumaru will stand guard outside the door."

"Thank you." She watched as he walked out the door, leaving her to her own thoughts which were a jumbled mass of chaos. _Why is he being so nice? The Sesshoumaru I know would have sent someone else to take care of me, instead of rescuing me. But then again…the Sesshoumaru I know would have never allowed me to come here anyways. He would have killed me when he first sighted me with Rin. _Sighing_, s_he unwrapped herself from the blankets and slid into the spring.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear her thoughts. _I can't stay here. There are too many demons…only two of which I know. And only one of which I know cannot hurt me. Oh Miroku, I need you so much. You would know what to do. You always did. _

She jumped when the door opened, ducking to hide her body in the water. "Who's there?" But a soft meow was her only reply. She let out the breath she'd been holding when Kirara walked through the door and it once again shut. _He brought me Kirara. I wish I knew why he was doing this. _"Oh Kirara! I'm so scared!" The fire cat immediately transformed in response, settling down in a protective stance at the edge of the water.

"Oh Kirara, what do you think we should do?" she cried, uncaring that the youkai lord could hear everything she was saying. "I'm so scared that man will return. H-He hurt me so much."

Just on the other side of the door, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were equally troubled. When Ayuri had knocked on the door to bring the fire neko, he'd almost attacked her. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he'd thought she was someone else coming to attack the exterminator. After she'd left and he'd let Kirara into the bathroom, he could feel Sango's aura relax. Her admonition to the cat had angered him immensely. He was barely controlling the urge to find and destroy the servant who'd kicked Sango upon their arrival, since as far as he could tell that would be the logical culprit. However, his instincts told him that that could not be the case as that particular servant's scent had exited the castle moments after Sesshoumaru had carried Sango away. And he knew it hadn't returned.

Which was another thing that bothered him. There was no scent in the room other than Sango's, Ayuri's, and his own, which meant that whoever had done this had found some way to conceal their scent. Even in the hallway, there hadn't been the slightest trace of any other scent. _How do I track someone I can't smell? _

About an hour later when Sango emerged from the bathroom with a transformed Kirara close on her heels, he was no closer to finding an answer. Glancing at her form which was wrapped in one of the silk sleeping yukatas that had been stored in the bathroom, he took note that she had rubbed her skin with such force that it was raw. "I sent for Inuyasha," he said softly, causing her to gasp. "He and Kagome should be here within a few days."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling weakly as she gently combed the tangles out of her hair with her fingers. Looking at him, she wondered if she should tell him what really happened. _Would he even care? _Her past dealings with him certainly didn't lead her to believe he would. But then again, he'd not only saved her from her attacker in the entrance hall, but he'd held her almost gently when he'd pulled her from under the bed. Silently hoping that he wouldn't think it was her fault, she gathered her courage.

"Sesshoumaru," she sighed, "there is something you need to know." He lifted his eyes to meet hers for a moment to show he was listening and she sighed, turning away from him before mumbling, "he..raped me."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He'd assumed such an act had happened. After all, the most effective way to show one's strength over a woman was to force her into intercourse. What surprised him was the fury coursing through his veins. He wanted to find whoever had done this and feel their flesh melt between his fingers as he slowly poisoned them into oblivion. "Did you see his face?"

Realizing he wasn't going to blame her, Sango turned back to face him, shaking her head. "He snuck up on me while I was taking a bath and blindfolded me before I could even turn around."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize?" he questioned, clasping his hands behind his back and walking towards the window. "This is not your fault. This Sesshoumaru should have realized that there are members of my staff that like to assert their dominance over women, especially those of human birth in the most vicious ways possible."

"Are you telling me to leave?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No. As I said before, you may stay here as long as you wish. And until my brother and his mate arrive this Sesshoumaru will make sure you are guarded at all times."

She felt some the fear of him that continued to knaw at her skin slip away at his words. He wasn't going to make her leave. He was not going to look down on her for what happened. It became too much for her to handle and she broke down and began crying, burying her face in Kirara's fur.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She said, unable to take the strain of not knowing.

"To tell the truth I do not know why. I do not understand these feelings I have been experiencing as of late. My inner youkai is urging me to ensure for your safety. It is urging me to keep you here so that I may have chances to interact with you further."

If she thought her thoughts were chaotic before, then now they were quickly approaching apocalyptic. She could not believe what she was hearing. His inner youkai was pushing him towards her. But the only reason it would do that is…_Oh dear._

~Shift~

"Hurry up Kagome! It's time to go back to bed. We have to make sure you don't injure yourself further."

"Stupid, I still haven't had anything to eat."

"Feh! You could've just eaten ramen, it not like it takes a long time to make."

"Unlike you," Kagome said, pausing in her fridge raid to glare at him pointedly. "I cannot eat that stuff at every waking moment."

"What are you talking about? You eat it all the time."

"I only eat it because you like it. I've personally had enough to last me an entire lifetime."

"Well fine, but when your mom gets mad at you because you're out of bed don't say I didn't warn you."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, continuing to raid the fridge in search of food. Glancing up at him, she sighed when she saw his expression. He wasn't paying attention to her and so she saw how he really felt as opposed to what he wanted her to think. He'd clamped his ears shut to block out the noise from the street below and she could tell the smells were bothering him. As much as she wanted to stay here in the future, she couldn't bear to see him uncomfortable. Closing the door to gain his attention, she sighed as if bored and sat down in his lap. "Let's go home."

"What happened to 'I need a hot bath and a soft bed every once in a while'?" he chuckled, noting the pout on her face as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Well, we have hot springs at home and that bed your brother gave us at our wedding, although I have no idea why he did, is pretty soft. So can we _please_ go home?" She turned her head to nuzzle his neck, nibbling on the flesh just above his collarbone. "Please?"

"Well, of course we can, but what's with the sudden change of mind?"

"I'm not telling," she mumbled, hiding her face in his chest. "You'll laugh at me."

"I won't, I swear. Just tell me."

"Alright," she said finally, looking up into his eyes. "I'm tired of feeling so melancholy. There's nothing to do here. At least at home there's normally some demon to fight or someone in the village who needs my help."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "If you're bored I'm sure I could think of something to keep us busy," his eyes began to gleam with mischief as he watched her seriously consider his offer. Taking it upon himself to 'help' her, he spoke again. "You know we could go home and _then_ amuse ourselves."

She giggled, her expression matching his. "I think you're crazy but alright, let's go home."


	4. First night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ayuri.**

A.N. Just wanted to apologize for any jumps or repentance in the plotline. Even though I'm working on this as fast as I can, I am having to add lots of content to make up for the crap that was here before and it is taking quite a bit of time. Note that the two scenes at the bottom of this chapter were originally in chapter five. Which means that if you read this before I finish updating everything you're going to get to read the edited and unedited of this back to back. Sorry.

**Chapter 4: First night**

He was aware of her eyes upon him. They hadn't left him for the past hour. Ever since he'd told her that his inner youkai wanted to stay in her presence she'd watched him like a hawk. Figuring that she knew the only reason his inner youkai would want such contact with her, he hadn't pressed the matter, letting her get used to the idea. After all, he still needed to discern his feelings towards the situation. Now, as they made their way to the dining hall, he decided it was time to speak.

"Is there anything in particular you like to eat?"

"What?" She jumped not expecting the question. She was still trying to overcome the shock that Sesshoumaru's inner youkai was considering her for a mate. But what confused her even more was the fact that should he try to court her, she wasn't sure she would say no. He'd obviously changed from the youkai she used to know. And a part of her found that she wanted to find out just how much he'd changed. Thinking back to his question she shook her head, realizing a moment later that as he was walking in front of her he wouldn't be able to see it. "Oh, no not really. I'll eat anything really."

"I highly doubt that considering most of the food served here is meant for demons."

"Oh," she said softly. She mentally smacked herself in the forehead for forgetting that demon and human cuisine was vastly different in nature. But then again, they had to have some form of human food for Rin. "I don't really have an opinion on the food I'll eat; whatever you have available is fine."

"Very well," Entering the dining hall, he nodded to Athrun who was eating his own dinner. "Athrun."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Where is Ayuri?"

"Right here," the woman in question answered, emerging from the kitchen. "Your dinner will be ready momentarily." Walking over to Sango, she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. She'd noticed how wary the woman looked of Athrun when she'd entered the room and she couldn't say she blamed her. "Sango, I prepared some oden for you and I took the liberty of feeding your fire neko before she was sent to you earlier. I hope that's alright."

"Oh, thank you and that sounds great." She smiled, noting that Ayuri was a half demon. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it you know how to make human food?"

"My mother taught me. I was very fortunate that Sesshoumaru required a cook talented with both youkai and human food. Not many people welcome hanyous into their village let alone their home."

"I know," Sango replied, trying to calm her senses. However much the woman in front of her eased her mind, she was still wary of the youkai sitting on the other side of Sesshoumaru. "I was always shocked at the way people treated Inuyasha."

"Oh, you know Inuyasha?" Sango nodded, not really feeling up to explaining just why she knew him. "Oh, listen to me, blabbing on instead of getting your food. I'll be right back."

"I should be getting along as well my lord," Athrun said, standing from the table and bowing to the taiyoukai who nodded in response. "I shall leave at dawn for Inuyasha's forest."

"Very good."

Sango released a sigh of relief when the guard exited the elegant dining hall. He wasn't the man who'd attacked her, that much she knew from his voice, but considering what had happened when she'd entered the castle in the first place, she didn't want to draw any attention from Sesshoumaru's staff. She was grateful that at least the cook seemed nice. She wouldn't have to worry about being denied food.

"Thank you again, for sending for Inuyasha," she said, needing him to understand just how much that meant to her. She needed a familiar face, people she knew she could trust. _The only better thing he could do would be to find some way to bring Miroku back to life. _The youkai lord merely nodded, his head turning to where Ayuri was reentering the dining hall with their food.

"Alright," the young hanyou said, serving Sesshoumaru before walking to serve Sango. "Sorry that took so long. Please enjoy your meal." She went to bow her way out of the room but stopped when she remembered she still needed to ask him something. "My lord, as Kagali has the day off would you like for me to take Rin for her evening bath?"

"That would be fine."

"Then I will see to it as soon as I finish here."

He nodded and she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"This looks great," Sango said as she picked up her chopsticks. "Although, I can't believe you have a hanyou working in your house."

"I have a human ward. Having a servant knowledgeable in human cuisine was to my advantage."

"How did you find her? Uh, if you don't mind asking."

"Her father worked for my own. He met her mother while they were settling a domestic dispute in a nearby village. I originally gave her a job as a favor to her father, but her presence became extremely helpful after Rin began following me."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

~Shift~

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, waiting until he 'hmmm'd' in response to continue. "I've been wondering. What if we used the jewel to wish Miroku back to life."

"I guess we could. But don't you think that would be kinda selfish? And you know as well as I do that we cannot risk making a selfish wish. That would only taint the jewel and make it that much harder to destroy."

"I know, but think about it. Miroku's life was taken from him unnaturally. The wind tunnel ended his life prematurely. I think that since we would be restoring his life, not for our own desires but because Miroku deserves to live, that the wish would be pure."

"Maybe, but let's not forget that the same logic could be put to use explaining why I should use it to become a full youkai, and we know that's a selfish wish."

"I guess you're right. Course if you think about it, we'd be making the wish not only for him, but for Sango as well. When I saw her before we left, she looked terrible."

"I know."

~Shift~

_Oh man, I'm tired._ Sango thought as she followed Sesshoumaru through the halls to some unknown destination. He'd said he had something to show her, but given his earlier statement, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be alone with him. It still blew her mind that he'd said that. She was having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that one of the most powerful youkai in the world, one who had personally attacked her comrades numerous times, was thinking of taking her as his mate. She understood that his personality and that of his inner youkai were different, but they couldn't be that far apart. Surely if he hated humans, his inner youkai would as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her silent leader turned suddenly and went outside. _Where is he going?_ _If he doesn't get there soon, I'm going…to... _Finding herself unable to move, Sango gasped as she took in her surroundings. They were in a garden, much like the one she'd seen on her way through the gates when they'd arrived, but even though the garden she stood in now was a mere fraction of the size of the main garden, there was really no comparison. _It's like I've walked into another world. _Blocked off from the rest of the castle and shielded from the outside world by the wall that she could barely see through the foliage, the place she found herself was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Looking up at the castle, she could see there was only one window that looked out over this garden, and she found herself envying whoever had this as their view.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, unwilling to break the serenity of the garden.

"This is my private garden." He said, causing her to gasp. "The only other person who has seen this place is Rin, and she has only seen it from inside."

"So," Sango said, glancing at his back curiously. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because it is secure. No one even knows how to get here unless he or she is shown by myself. A barrier blocks all others from even sensing the garden's presence." He walked to the opposite side of the garden, kneeling to sit beneath the boughs of a willow tree. "Now that you know where it is, you may come here whenever you like. You can be sure that no one will find you if you are within the confines of this garden."

Sango found herself once again shocked with the man in front of her. He had allowed her access to one of his most private of sanctums. She knew that the garden would become a refuge for her during her stay here, especially until Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. _Did he sense that I don't feel safe, even though he promised to guard me? _She watched as he rested his head on the trunk of the tree, aware that his eyes were following her as she walked amongst the flowers._ No, it has to be more than that. He could have simply ignored my insecurity. He's gone out of his way several times to ensure I was comfortable. So what is the deal?_

"Is there something on your mind?" He said, causing her to jump slightly. She turned towards him and he could see the confusion written on her face.

"I just can't seem to figure you out." She replied softly, attempting to hold in her yawns as she sunk down to sit against the far wall. "For as long as I've known you, you've never once seemed to hold any emotion towards a human except for hatred and disgust, other than for Rin, so I can't understand why you've been so kind to me. First you saved me from the man in the lobby, then you cared for me after I was attacked, and now you have given me access to a place that no one else has seen. It's just a little difficult to take in."

"I see." He sighed as her aura became even more sluggish. Knowing it wouldn't be long before she required sleep, he tried to formulate the best way to convey his thoughts quickly. "As I told you before, I myself am uncertain as to the reasons for my actions. I do not know why my inner youkai has chosen you, but this Sesshoumaru would like a chance to figure it out."

His eyes met hers, and Sango found herself unable to do anything but nod in agreement. She had to admit, she was curious as well. She couldn't help but wonder at what a relationship with the youkai lord would be like, something she would never have even thought of before now. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if there was some unseen force drawing them together. And all she could do now was watch.

"Come," he said suddenly, causing her to once again jump as she was forced out of her thoughts. "I will take you to your room."

Nodding, Sango stood slowly and walked over to where he was opening the door to re-enter the castle, sighing as the feeling of safety vanished the moment she crossed the threshold.

~Shift~

"Hey babe, why aren't you in bed yet?" Athrun said as he walked across the kitchen to sit by Kagali, the head of staff.

"Uugg, you'd think they could do one thing by themselves wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean? I thought today was your day off?"

"Exactly! It was! But those idiots can't do anything!"

Knowing she was referring to the household staff he sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "They called you in."

"Yes! I thought I would never finish the pile of work they gave me!"

"They're just incompetent. So, anything I can do to make you feel better? A massage, perhaps?"

"Ha, you're funny," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding, besides you never gave me an answer yesterday."

"I will _never_ answer that question."

She got up and walked across the room to deposit the forms she'd been working on in a cabinet. She gasped as his arms snaked around her waist and he started to nuzzle her neck. "Please? I promise to be good if you do." He purred against her skin, sending waves of pleasure though her body. His breath was tickling her skin and Kagali cursed her body for reacting to him. She could feel the familiar warmth pooling between her legs as his tongue slid over her shoulder.

He kissed her neck and turned her around so that she was facing him, then kissed her again. His hands were not idle either, keeping one hand around her middle he let the other one explore. It snaked its way up her back and then back down her arm, taking her outer kimono with it. He repeated this with her other arm, letting the abandoned piece of clothing fall around her waist. He slipped one of the sleeves to her inner kimono off her shoulder and began kissing the newly exposed skin.

"No, stop please," she panted, shivering when she felt his growl resonate throughout her entire body. Pushing against him, she tried to get her body under control. As much as she wanted him to continue, she knew they were walking on thin ice. "We can't do this here. If someone walks in on us, I'll be thrown out of the castle."

"I won't let that happen. Besides, Sesshoumaru would never throw you out. Otherwise none of the work around here would get done and he'd be forced to find someone new to take the position…which is something he loathes." He continued to lavish her shoulder and neck, his heart skipping a beat each time she tried to suppress a moan.

"No, we can't. Not now."

"But I'm leaving in the morning. This is your last chance to see me."

"You're just going to get Inuyasha. It's not _that_ far." His face contorted into a pout and Kagali giggled. "Fine, I promise if you let me finish this I will give you something special before you leave."

His eyes brightened at once. Letting go of her, he helped her fix her kimono before kissing her briefly once more. "I guess I can let you finish your work. But don't keep me waiting long…I just might go to sleep."

Rolling her eyes, Kagali shooed him out of the room before taking yet another pile of forms out of the cabinet and returning to her seat. _Men._

~Shift~

"Okay, let me leave a note for mom and then we can leave," Kagome said, scribbling a note down on a scrap a note one a scrap of paper before turning to him.

"Feh! Bout time." He knelt down and waited for her to climb onto his back, "I was wondering if I'd still be young enough to carry you by the time you were ready." Standing back up he pulled her flush against his back and smirked, knowing that the friction caused when he ran would turn her on.

Once through the well, Inuyasha quickly surveyed the area to make sure everything was as it should be before taking off down the path they'd made that led to their house. The house was about half a mile from the well in a clearing. They'd chosen that spot because there was a hot spring right next to it as well as a small stream where they'd built a small waterfall. It provided them with both fresh water to drink as well as hot water to relax in.

Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and landed softly in front of the house. "Finally, we're home," he sighed, setting her down and walking towards the door.

The house itself was small. It was two stories tall, with two rooms upstairs and three downstairs. The outside walls were painted white and there were several windows with real glass from Kagome's time. A small garden behind the house held various crops and flower beds were spread around the house. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere as well as several Japanese maples. Honeysuckle bushes lined the edges of the clearing and there were roses, orchids, daffodils, pansies, lilies, tulips, magnolias, foxgloves, along with several other types of flowers scattered around the yard in the various flower beds.

Inside, the house blended modern aspects with those of the feudal era. The floors throughout the house were made of maple wood. The kitchen was light blue and there was a large pit in the middle for cooking, a cabinet for the dishes, a counter to prepare food on as well as a small basin to wash the dishes in and a low table with satin cushions to eat at. The living room was a darker blue with a plush rug covering the floor. They'd placed a few paintings on the walls, but the majority of the objects in the room were cushions and chairs for when they had company. There was also a square hole in the ceiling so that Inuyasha didn't have to bother with the stairs. The last room downstairs was used for storage and was painted white. Between the kitchen and the living room was a small staircase which led to their bedrooms. Shippou's room was painted a deep green. He had toys everywhere and a small twin bed complete with Pokémon sheets. Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom was red, of course, with a queen bed with red satin sheets.


	5. dreams

So, this chapter has a thought of thinking in it, from both characters. I've come to the realization that even though I normally don't like seeing repetitiveness in writing, in this case it is necessary. Both characters have a lot to think about, and as both have been programmed since birth to think that the other is revolting, it would serve to reason that each would have to struggle with themselves over the idea of having a relationship. So, let me apologize in advance if you think I'm being too repetitive. I just felt that given the stage of the story now…they are in think mode. However, as other elements come into play, I promise that the repetitiveness will simmer down and seep into the background.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ayuri.**

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

Squinting her eyes against the sun, Sango sat up and yawned. "I hate mornings," she grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed, "they always come too early and they seem to like blinding me." Noticing that Kirara had already risen for the day, she walked out to the open balcony doors, unsurprised when she found the fire neko lounging near the rail. _She always did prefer being outdoors. _Leaning against the railing, she smiled and watched as the sun rose into the sky, sending splashes of orange and red onto the horizon. Looking down, she noticed that Kirara was watching her intently. "Okay, so I don't hate mornings, I just hate having to get up."

A knock on her door caused her to jump and Kirara to transform. Swallowing, she began creeping towards the door, searching the room for Hirakotsu, only to find it gone. _Great! I'm trapped in a castle full of youkai and my main source of defending myself is nowhere to be seen!_ To make matters worse, her katana was gone as well. _Why is this happening to me?_ Looking to Kirara to be sure she was ready should something happen, she cautiously leaned against the door and murmured a soft, "Who is it?"

"Sesshoumaru,"

She sighing in relief and composed herself to allow him access to her room. "Good morning Sesshoumaru," she said, but the form that entered the room was not the toned, handsome face of her host, but a man, who she could only assume was her attacker.

"Now, how can it be a good morning when there is still filth in the castle?" He chuckled, walking slowly towards her.

"Please!" She pleaded, cowering away from him, her eyes filling with tears of fear as she watched him come closer. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll leave, just please don't hurt me."

He smirked, she really was stupid wasn't she. Too stupid to know that getting to hear their victims beg was what Inuyoukai looked forward to in battle. "Thanks for begging. It makes killing you so much better."

She gasped as her back hit the railing of the balcony. He was almost upon her and she was at a loss as to what to do, she cried out for Kirara only to see the fire neko collapsed on the floor, her body trembling as a pool of blood began to spread out around her. Turning her eyes back to her attacker, she whimpered as he came to a stop before her, his laughter echoing around her as he pushed her over the edge and into the black oblivion beneath her.

"NO!" Sango sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring off of her in sheets. "Damn. Even after violating my body he wasn't satisfied, he had to plague my mind with nightmares too!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and willed her trembling body to calm. Looking at the end of the bed, her body calmed just slightly when she saw Kirara's slumbering form. Noting that the sky was still an inky black, she slid off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. _Maybe a bath will help calm my nerves. _

However, when she emerged nearly an half an hour later, Sango felt no less tense. Every sound made her jump and instinctually want to lunge towards the corner where Hirakotsu and her katana were leaned against the wall. She knew sleep wasn't an option, she felt too vulnerable. _I wish I were in the woods, traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha. At least then I can hear my assailants before they attack me. _She tried to ignore the little voice in her head that offered up the suggestion that it she might also wish for that situation as there would be a hanyou guarding her as well. _He said he sent for them…but Kagome went to visit her family in the future. And given the number of days since she left Inuyasha has probably already gone after her._ Sighing, she prayed that Inuyasha would make her come home instead of giving in to her pleas for him to let her stay a few more days, knowing that if that were the case, he would also stay in the future in order to be with her.

_Ugg! What is with me?_ She thought, suddenly overcome with rage at herself. _I am _not_ this weak! How have I sunk to the point where I allow myself to be paranoid of all things? _The little voice in her head popped in to remind her that she'd already been attacked twice, and that although she'd somehow been lucky and had come out with little long term damage to herself, it would be unlikely should she be attacked again. Not to mention the fact that you are in a fortress filled with full Inuyoukai, most of whom think you're a waste of air, and that one of them is a rapist. A soft "mew" beside her pulled her from her thoughts, smiling at the two-tail, Sango sighed. "At least I have you." And, as if to prove the point, Kirara transformed, allowing Sango to curl into her warmth.

"I'm so scared Kirara," she whispered, unaware of the tears that were slowly trailing down her face. "I almost wish we'd never run into Rin in that forest."

However, she knew that was a lie. No matter what happened to her, she would not regret saving the girl. After all, she was innocent. She didn't know what would happen when she asked Sesshoumaru to allow Sango to come with them. And then there was the whole ordeal with Sesshoumaru. His statement that his inner youkai wished to keep her in its company might have shocked her at first…but she was beginning to find that the idea itself wasn't all that unappealing. She wanted to see where it would take them, curious to know what was up the taiyoukai's sleeve.

_Why does it all have to be so confusing? _

Looking to the balcony, she couldn't help but long to be camped under a tree, ready to sleep for the night. _Miroku would be getting up for his mid-night stroll. _She could almost see him rising from his spot against a tree with that resigned look on his face. It was the only time she ever saw a glimpse of the fear he felt. _How did he do it? _She thought, her eyes filling with tears as his smiling face filled her vision. _How did he look death in the face every day and stay sane? _

~Shift~

Standing on his balcony, which happened two be precisely two stories above hers, Sesshoumaru was once again pondering why he'd allowed her to come here in the first place. Originally, he'd been repulsed by his inner youkai's decision…but now? She intrigued him. And he knew now that he wanted to know more about her. But did he want more? Could he want more? _It certainly strains credulity. _But no matter what his previous disposition towards her kind, he knew he wanted to get to know her.

Sniffing the air, he growled when he smelt her fear. It was drifting up from her room in waves. Singling the sound of her breathing out from the various sounds that flooded his ears, he noted that she was still asleep which meant that she was not in any physical danger. But he found himself wanting to go to her. To soothe her mind of whatever it was that plagued her. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he knew she had awoken.

Turning his thoughts inward again, he tried to see what his inner youkai saw in her. Lost in his thoughts, he vaguely noted that quite a bit of time had passed and that he should retire to his bed for the night. But he found he couldn't. Even now, he could hear the exterminator moving about in her room, the soft change in her scent telling him she'd taken a bath. Focusing on her scent, he once again growled as the smell of salt filled his senses.

~Shift~

The sound of the doorknob turning broke her thoughts and her eyes shot to the double oak doors across the room. The door opened slowly and a tall figure stepped in. Sango felt her fear quickly return as she tried to see who it was in the darkness of the room. Flashes of the attack came crashing down on her, the cold hands covering her mouth as they pulled her from the tub, the pain of his member inside her as he whispered malevolently into her ear. Then her mind was overcome with thoughts of what would happen this time. _Oh Kami,_ she prayed, tightening her grip on her legs. _Please don't let this happen again._

"Sango?" Silver hair flickered in the moonlight and Sango released the breath she'd been holding.

"Wha…What are you doing here?" she murmured, trying to control her sobs as she watched him drift towards her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, silencing any thoughts she might have had by pulling her into his arms. Unable to take the strain any longer, she broke down, sobbing into his chest as she clutched at his kimono.

"Sshhh," he soothed, scanning the room quickly to ensure everything was in order. "It is okay Sango. You are safe."

"I can't take this," she murmured. "I don't feel safe."

"Shhhh," he replied, stroking his fingers softly through her hair. "It is okay. This Sesshoumaru is here. I will protect you." She shivered and he reached down to pull her covers further up on her body, whispering in her ear that it was going to be okay. After a minute or two her scent returned to normal and her breathing slowed as sleep overcame her.

~Shift~

Feeling the warm sun on her face, Sango slowly drifted into wakefulness. Stretching out her muscles, she was surprised to find a single, well toned arm was draped over her middle, preventing any movement on her part. She smiled, looking down to see that he'd tangled his hand with her own. _He stayed with me all night. _Moving experimentally against him, she gasped when his other hand tightened against her stomach. _Clearly someone doesn't want to move. I might as well try to amuse myself until he wakes up._ Tugging gently on the hand that was entwined with her own, she slowly brought it up to her face. She smiled as she realized that it was his left hand, the one he'd lost to Inuyasha's sword several years earlier. _I wonder how long it took to regrow it. _Deciding that a regenerated arm merited exploration, she brought their combined hands even closer so she could take in every aspect of it. It was smooth, despite the numerous times he'd wielded Tenseiga and Tokigen, with long, slender fingers that ended in deadly talon-like claws. His wrist bore the same two magenta stripes as its twin and she briefly wondered how this was achieved. To be able to regenerate a limb surely required an immense amount of power, and yet she was not afraid of him. _I probably should be,_ she thought silently, unconsciously tracing his stripes. _But for some reason I feel like I can trust him. Even though I barely know him and he's tried to kill me before_.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched her trace his hand. He'd been awake since she'd begun to move, but he had kept quiet, content to simply watch her for a while. He watched as she ran her finger around the edge of one of his claws and her face deepened in concentration as she again traced his stripes.

"You know, thinking this early in the morning is practically pointless. You are so asleep that you will never remember anything you thought about."

This time Sango couldn't help but jump, she'd thought he was still asleep. "Don't do that!" she panted, as she tried to get her racing heart under control "You nearly scared me to death!" Turning to look at him, she noticed the almost peaceful look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" she said and she could have sworn she saw him shrug.

"This Sesshoumaru merely wanted to watch you for a while. And if had you known I was, you would not have allowed me to do so."

"Oh."


	6. Bonding

I have something to say before you read. KEEP YOUR DUMB FLAMES TO YOURSELF! They only prove to show how pathetic u are! I'll bet the only reason anyone posts those is that u can't write anything halfway decent yourself. I don't mind your criticism but flames are just pointless. After all this is only the second story I have written. I know it is not perfect, so I am open to ways I can make it better. Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ashimi.**

**Chapter 6: Bonding**

"Kagome!" Said the flying fuzz ball that was zooming towards Kagome at mach 3, "Your back!"

"Yeah Shippou, I'm here. And I brought you something." Kagome dug through her back and pulled out a small paper bag.

"Really what is it?" squeaked the little kitsune as she handed him the bag. As soon as he opened the bag he started jumping up and down with glee, "YEAH! Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you okaasan!"

"Alright runt, you got your candy now scram. We got things to do."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and his eyes widened. In an attempt to avoid the inevitable he pleaded with her but it was no use. "Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" The crash that followed shook the house as Inuyasha's face met the all to familiar ground.

"Wench, what the Hell was that for?" Shouted Inuyasha as he waited for the spell to wear off.

"You were being a jerk. Again!"

"No I wasn't." He said as he pulled himself off the ground and walked over to her. "I just want to talk to you, alone." He wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his fingers into the hem of her pants as he nuzzled her neck.

Shippou looked at Kagome, and then at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome before he realized what was different in their scents, they were aroused, very aroused. Knowing what was about to happen, Shippou quickly excused himself to the spring. "Uhhhh, I'm going swimming. I'll be back later." He said before running out the door as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Huh, looks like he's not as dense as I thought." Inuyasha went to unbutton her pants but Kagome slapped him away. "What?" He asked innocently, having no clue what he'd done to make her slap him.

"If you think I've forgotten about yesterday, you've got another thing coming." She said, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring up at him.

"Are you _still_ sore about that? Come on Kagome, it was just a pair of pajamas. I'll buy you some more. Surely you can't stay mad at me for something _that_ small."

Kagome hated to admit it, but as his arms surrounded her and pulled her to him in a hug, she knew that she couldn't stay mad at him. She could never stay mad at him. She sighed and relaxed into his warm embrace, returning the hug. "I could never stay mad at you Inu, you know that."

"Now that the pup's gone…" The rest of his sentence was silenced by Kagome's lips. Noticing that they were still in the doorway to the house, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped upstairs. He walked over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her on it. Grinning madly, he climbed onto the bed.

**WARNING! LEMON STARTS HERE SKIP TO WHERE IT SAYS END LEMON IF YA DON"T WANNA READ!**

He didn't waste time before capturing her lips in his again. He nibbled at her lower lip lightly, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. He let his hands roam over her body to the edge of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head and lowered his head to her neck, trailing kisses down her throat. He ran his tongue over the mark he'd given her a few months earlier, growling softly when she moaned loudly at his touch. He unhooked her bra and latched onto one of her breasts, causing her to let out an even louder moan. Kagome was lost in her own world as he continued his worship of her body. She reached down and untied the sash around his waist and pulled off his haori and inner shirt. She drug her nails down his chest to his hakamas and began to untie them, but he stopped her.

"Not yet babe," he cooed into her ear, causing her to shiver with pleasure, "Got other things to take care of first." Her scent spiked and he smiled, kissing her lightly. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her pants and slowly pulled them off, taking her thong with them. He slid his fingers back up the inner side of her leg, stopping just short of her core.

"Don't stop," she breathed and arching her back against him.

"Never," he said softly, slipping a finger into her wet folds. His mouth latched onto one of her breasts as his hand fondled the other. He added another finger and began pumping into her, his pace quickening with every thrust. He added yet another finger and continued to pump into her until she was close to cumming, then he stopped.

Kagome reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his face up to meet hers. Mustering up her most serious face, she glared at him for a moment before speaking. "Don't tease," she said her voice rich with lust. She let go of his hair and began to rub his ears.

"I wouldn't dream of teasing you," he said innocently, "I'm just leading up to something." She eyed him curiously and watched as he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. He began to kiss his way down her body, spending a little more time at her breasts, nipping and sucking them till they ached. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton, causing her to moan loudly and arch against him again. He continued his trail of kisses till he reached her core.

He looked up at her one last time before plunging his tongue into her heat, sending her spiraling over the edge. "Mmmmmm," he said as he swallowed every drop of her essence, "you taste like the heavens themselves." Kagome rode out the last waves of her climax and started to go to sleep, but Inuyasha pinched her awake. "If you think we're done, you've got another thing comin to ya. We've got the last 4 days to make up for." Kagome looked up at him and noticed that he'd rid himself of the last of his clothes. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed that he was serious. 'This is gonna be a _long_ night.' she thought as he began to kiss her again.

**END LEMON**

"Ya know, Sesshy, we should probably get up."

"Nah, just stay here a bit longer. The rest of the world can wait." Sango looked over her shoulder at the sleepy demon and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, like he hasn't got a care in the world,' she thought as she watched him slowly wake up. She brushed a few strands of his snow white hair from his face and kissed his nose. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as soon as he felt her soft touch on his face. "What?" he asked her as he shifted down to see her face.

"I was just admiring how peaceful you look when you're asleep. And I gotta admit I much prefer it to your normal emotionless glare."

"Don't get to used to seeing it," he said, moving his arm from around her waist to run his fingers through her hair.

"Why not?"

"Showing emotions openly is a weakness I cannot afford to have. If I showed my emotions to everyone, my enemies would know my weak spots, and I can't let that happen."

"Am I your enemy? Is that why I can't get used to it?" She pulled away from him slightly; afraid she would burst into tears if he said yes. If he thought she was his enemy, then she would have to leave. There would be no good reason to stay if he didn't trust her.

"No, you are not my enemy," he said solemnly, pulling her back to him. "You just can't expect me to look like this all the time. When we're alone, like right now, its fine for me to look like this, but if anyone else is around, I cannot risk it."

Sango smiled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Oh, ok," she mumbled into his neck, starting to nibble and suck at it. "How can your enemies figure out your weaknesses just by looking at your emotions?" She knew it sounded dumb, but she had to know.

As he rubbed small circles onto her back, Sesshoumaru explained it the best way he could think of. "If one of my enemies was to figure out who I cared about, they could use it against me in battle."

"I think I understand. It's like how Naraku used Kohaku against me or how he used Kikyo against Inuyasha. He knew we wouldn't fight as well because we were having to fight someone we loved."

"Exactly," he said, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, preventing any further questions. When he started to pull away she moved her hand behind his head, "No," she breathed against his mouth, "just stay." He smiled and kissed her again, running his tongue over her lip. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began exploring the depths of her mouth. She slid her tongue over his fangs and moaned when he began placing open mouth kisses all over her face. "I thought you wanted to get up?" His voice was rich with lust as he began to nibble at her ear.

"I decided your idea was better."

"Is that so? Well good, because I wasn't gonna let you up anyway." He grinned and crashed his lips to hers. Sango moaned and leaned into the kiss, happy to receive the attention. He let his kisses trail down her neck to the edge of her pajama top. He paused his worship of her body and looked up into her warm, chocolate eyes, "Are you sure? I will not continue if your not."

She nodded and he continued to kiss his way down her stomach to where the edge of her top had ridden up. He unbuttoned the bottom button of the shirt, starting to kiss his way back up her stomach to the next button. He went to unbutton the next button…

Knock knock "My lord," the voice gut through the room like ice, bringing their activities to a sudden halt. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder to the door. There stood Athrun, who had been wondering why his lord had not gotten up yet and come to investigate.

"What is it Athrun?" said Sesshoumaru with obvious annoyance.

"I'm sorry my lord, it's nearly 11 and if you intend to find that man today then we need to start soon or we won't have enough time to locate him." Athrun noticed what he'd obviously interrupted and started to back away towards the door so that he was out of Sesshoumaru's range.

"Thank you Athrun. I'll be there shortly." Athrun nodded and quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone Sesshoumaru looked back to Sango and sighed, "Sorry, but we have to get up now or they'll send the cavalry in to get me." He kissed her on the nose and began to get up.

"It's okay, it's not like it's your fault or anything. But why do I have to get up too? I mean, just because you have to go do something doesn't mean I have to go with you, right?"

"The reason you have to get up is there's no way in hell that I'm letting you out of my sight, it's too dangerous. You'll just have to spend the day with me." He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the bathroom.

"And just where are you taking me?" she asked as she struggled and fought to get free. 'Damn his demon strength!' she thought, giving up and letting him carry her off to who knows where.

"To the bathroom of course."

"I don't take baths in the morning. Besides, I had TWO yesterday."

"Well fine then, spoil my fun." His eyes were playful and mischievous as he grinned down at the girl in his arms. 'Kami, I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshoumaru would show this much emotion, or any at all for that matter,' Sango thought as they entered the bathroom, 'I wonder what Inuyasha has against him. He makes it sound like Sesshoumaru is the meanest, cruelest person on the planet, but he's show me nothing but kindness.'

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he sat her down in a small chair and moved to fix the bath.

"I was just wondering why Inuyasha doesn't like you."

He looked up and stared at her for a second before turning to stare at the wall. "We never really got the chance to get to know each other. I think he blames me for having to grow up alone." His voice faded away as he thought of his brother, regret filling up his face.

"Why? Didn't he live here?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, it was too dangerous for him to live here at that time. If he had, he would have been killed within an hour. So, he stayed with his mother. My father visited them constantly, he was always running back and forth between our houses making sure he was okay. When he died, my father told me it was now my responsibility to check up on him. So I did, every week I went to the village to see him, but I never let him know I was there. Not long after that, his mother died. I drove myself crazy trying to decide whether to bring him here or not. I decided that it was still too risky, so I just left him there. The village kicked him out the second his mother was gone, shunning him for his demon ancestry. He took refuge in the woods, and that it probably why he turned out like he did. I wanted to reveal myself to him, to show him he was not alone, but I held myself back. I watched as he had to learn how to survive on his own, leaving food for him to find every so often so that he wouldn't starve. When he was about 11 I guess he found me. As soon as he realized who I was he was furious. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad…"

His voice faded back into nothingness and Sango got up to come kneel beside him. "It's not your fault. You said yourself that he was better off away from the castle."

"It was my fault. Instead of helping him make a safe haven for himself, I merely watched from a distance. Maybe if I had helped him and explained why he couldn't come here, he wouldn't hate me so much."

"So, all those times you showed up to fight him you were really just checking up on him."

"Yes, I wanted to test his abilities, to see how much he'd learned over the years. Don't misread my actions Sango, I meant most of the cruel things I've said to him. But even though I may not like him, I could never kill him."

"Does he know that?" Sango asked him as she rubbed his back.

"I don't know."

A.N.- Okay, there's chapter 6, hope u enjoyed it.


	7. Gathering the troops

I have something to say before you read. KEEP YOUR DUMB FLAMES TO YOURSELF! They only prove to show how pathetic u are! I'll bet the only reason anyone posts those is that u can't write anything halfway decent yourself. I don't mind your criticism but flames are just pointless. After all this is only the second story I have written. I know it is not perfect, so I am open to ways I can make it better. Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ashimi.**

**Chapter 7: gathering the troops**

"Sango, do you think you could describe the man that attacked you?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl that was currently nestled in his lap. "If you can't that's fine. We have other ways we can find him."

Sango snuggled further down into his arms. She had tried to push all of those memories out of her mind and so far she'd been doing a good job with it. She'd kept herself busy, playing with Rin or helping Ashimi most of the time and spending the rest of her time with Sesshoumaru. "I didn't see his face. He came up behind me and blindfolded me. I heard his voice though." Her face darkened as she thought of him and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her.

"It is okay, I have plenty of information to find him with," he told her reassuringly. At his words she relaxed more into his chest, 'the sooner this nightmare is over the better,' she thought. "I need to go speak with Athrun. That gives you two choices. You can either come with me or come with me."

"Hmmm," she said as she scratched her head, "I think I'll go with you."

He stood up and set her down before walking towards the door. Once out of his room, Sesshoumaru spoke to the first person he saw. "Tell Athrun that I need to speak with him in my study." The young woman nodded and turned towards the kitchen where Athrun was eating lunch.

"Athrun, lord Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you. He's in his study."

Athrun looked up from his lunch and nodded to the woman, stretching as he stood. "I'll be back Kagali. I'm pretty sure I know what he wants. This won't take long."

Kagali nodded, "If I'm not here when you get back you know where to look."

Athrun entered the study and walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk. He was sitting in his chair combing Sango's hair with his hands as she sleep peacefully in his lap. Even though the girl was human, Athrun understood what Sesshoumaru saw in her. She had a strong spirit and always spoke her mind, not to mention she was very pretty. It had made him furious when he found out what that bastard had done to her. How anyone could do something so vile to someone so sweet was beyond him. Now as she slept peacefully in the arms of his lord he found he couldn't be happier for her. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been there, she might not have recovered from it. But he was there, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere soon.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what you were able to get from the room."

"All I found was a piece of cloth that must have been torn from his robes. The scent is faint, but it is defiantly not yours, Sango's, or Ashimi's."

"Good, we can track him fairly easy then." Sesshoumaru looked down at his desk at the picture Kagome had brought him of her and Inuyasha's wedding. Getting an idea, he looked back to Athrun, "Go get my brother and his mate. We might need their help."

"Sure, I'll get them here as soon as possible."

Sess watched him leave then turned his attention to the sleeping girl in his arms. 'I sure hope I am right about this.' After his wedding his brother had explained to him that Kagome was from 500 years in the future and that the well was her only link home. He could only hope her time would have something that could help him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Sango had woken up.

"Hey there," she said sleepily, "what'cha thinking about?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I was thinking about how to catch this guy."

"Oh, did u come up with anything?"

"I have an idea," he said tightening his hold on her and kissing her forehead softly, "I have sent someone to get my brother. I think there might be something in his mate's time that can help us catch him."

"Wait," she said as she looked into his eyes curiously, "you know about Kagome?"

"Yes, my brother explained it to me."

She nodded her head, "Well that explains it, when will they be here?"

"Sometime next week, I warn you though, my brother will most likely not approve of you staying here. He doesn't exactly trust me."

"Well, then he'll just have to deal with it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled further into his chest. "I have no intention of leaving until you make me."

"I will always want you here. Now, why don't we go get something to eat. That sound good to you?"

She smiled, "Yeah it does, I'm starving."

A.N.- sorry bout the wait. I just started school again. So I only have time to write on the internet on the weekends.


	8. Gathering the troops part 2

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Inuyasha, Gundam seed, and kingdom hearts.**

**Chapter 8: Gathering the Troops Part 2**

'Kagali has really done a good job with this garden,' thought Athrun as he looked around for her. She was sitting on a swing towards the back of the garden looking around at the flowers that surrounded her.

When you entered the garden there was a small pond on one side and a large fountain on the other. Cobblestone walkways wound through the many flower beds. Japanese maples and weeping willows were sporadically placed throughout the flowers and around the walls. And on the opposite side of the garden there was a small heated pool with places carved out in it to sit and relax.

Athrun walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, dipping in to kiss her neck. "Hey babe, are you gonna sit in this garden all day? I swear half the time it's like you live out here."

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do. I'm glad lord Sesshoumaru let me have this garden, I don't know what I'd do all day without it."

"What do you mean he let you have it?" He walked around to sit next to her on the swing.

"None of the gardeners are allowed in here unless I ask them to do something with it. I get to take care of this garden myself."

"Huh, I knew you did a lot in here, I didn't know he'd given it to you. You've done a great job with it, by the way."

"Thanks. So, where have you been?"

"Talking to Sesshy, I have to go get Inuyasha."

"Oh fun."

"Yeah, I'm hoping that he'll willingly come back with me."

She snorted, "Fat chance, if memory serves, he absolutely hates coming here. It has something to do with his brother I think. So, how long will you be gone?"

"I should be back in a few days, a week at the most," he said as he stood up.

"You'd better hurry back, we have a score to settle," she said as she got up to give him a quick kiss.

"I had hoped you'd forgotten about that," he replied, pulling her in for another kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back, "I have to go. I'll be back soon." He kissed her one final time before turning and walking out of the garden.

"Why hello there Rin," said Sango as she entered the kitchen where the girl sat eating lunch. "How are you this morning?'

"Rin is fine," she said, mouth full of food as she smiled up at the woman. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She swallowed her food and ran to give the Taiyoukai a hug.

"Hello Rin," he said solemnly, patting her on the head, "Ashimi, what is the menu for today?"

"Well, we are running low on supplies. So until kairi gets back from the market we have sandwiches and ramen."

"How do you have ramen?" Sango asked.

"I was watching my brother from the trees a couple of weeks ago and saw how much he liked it so after they went to sleep I stole some from your friend's bag. I immediately fell in love with it. So I send someone every week to Inuyasha's to pick up a shipment of it."

"Huh," replied Sango, sitting down next to Rin, "go figure. Anyway, I'll take a sandwich please Ashimi."

Ashimi only nodded before turning her attention to her lord, "I'm not even gonna bother asking you, I know what you'll say anyway. What about drinks?"

"Tea will be fine Ashimi," replied Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to Sango.

"Oh, that sounds good. I'll have the same."

"Two teas, one sandwich, and one ramen comin' right up," she said, turning around to pour them their drinks before exiting into prepare their lunches.

As soon as she had left the room, Sesshoumaru reached under the table for Sango's hand. She gasped slightly before lacing her fingers in his, "what happened to not showing emotion?" she whispered low enough so that only he would hear.

"This doesn't count, it's only Rin," he replied, leaning down to nuzzle at her neck.

"Well, you had better not start anything you don't intend on finishing," she breathed.

"Is that a promise?" Sango could only moan as he began licking at her neck, suckling on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Ashimi chose that moment to walk in, arms full with food. "Ahem," she said softly, knowing full well they heard her. Noticing their audience they quickly jumped away from each other. Ashimi only smiled as she handed them their food. 'Well I do believe that my dear Sesshy has fallen in love,' she smirked.

Noticing her gaze, Sesshoumaru turned to his cook, "You will need to cook for 3 extra people starting sometime next week. My brother, his mate, and I assume the little kitsune will be staying here for a while."

"Yes my lord."

"Oh! Is Shippou coming?" Rin cried, looking up at her lord excitedly. She loved it when the little kitsune came to visit. He was about the same age as her and it was always much more fun to play with him than to have to play with Jaken or by herself.

"Yes Rin, he will be here," he replied solemnly, "as will Kagome."

"Yay!" Rin sang, clapping her hands and jumping from her seat to tell everyone who would listen.

As he walked up to the house, Athrun wondered why his lord had sent him to fetch his brother. Did he think that his brother could actually help them? He walked up to the door and was about to knock when a small voice him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why not?" said Athrun as he turned to face the little kitsune named Shippou that was playing in the sand a few feet away.

"I'm pretty sure if you go in there now you'll be scarred for life."

Athrun's face scrunched up as he thought of all the possibilities of things they could be doing that would scar him for life. "You mean they're…" Shippou only nodded his head before returning his attention to his castle he was building. "Oh great!" said Athrun as he threw his hands up, "This is just what I need!" He slowly opened the door and went in. From the sounds that filled his ears as soon as he entered the house, he'd been right in his assumption of what they were doing. 'Its bed enough that I walked in on Sess and his girl, this is ridiculous!' He sighed and turned to the opening in the ceiling. "Hey hentai, your brother requests your presence at the fortress."

"Go to hell Athrun!" came a voice from upstairs, "Why should I give a fuck where he wants me to be?"

"Because, he needs your help with something that involves one of _your_ friends."

"Who?"

"Sango," Athrun heard the rustling of clothing and knew he'd gotten through to the thick-headed hanyou. A few moments later a red clad figure jumped down in front of him.

"What's wrong with Sango?" He said, anger clear in his voice.

"She was raped. Lord Sesshoumaru needs you and your mate to come help him catch the bastard."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" He jumped back through the ceiling only to return with Kagome on his back. They walked through the door and he yelled for the kitsune to hurry up, before he took off towards the fortress.

"Ya know," said Sango as they walked through the garden, "I could get used to living in a place like this. It's so peaceful here, like nothing can go wrong."

"I know what you mean. When I'm in this garden I feel like I can leave the rest of the world behind me." Sesshoumaru snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. "And ya know," he purred into her ear, "I could defiantly get used to you living here." He leaned down to kiss her but…

"My lord, they're here," kairi shouted into the garden.

"So much for that, we might as well go see them." He said, taking her hand and leading her into the lobby.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she ran to embrace her friend. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern filled eyes.

"Yes I am," she said, smiling broadly, "I'm glad you're here."

"We came as soon as Athrun told us what happened."

Sesshoumaru walked up beside Sango and looked over at his brother. "I wasn't expecting it to take so long for you to get here. We will discuss this tomorrow. For now, I expect you are exhausted from your trip. I will show you to your rooms." He turned and walked towards the grand staircase.

"Sounds good to me," sighed Inuyasha as he followed his brother up the stairs.

A.N. K, there is chapter 8. it is actually the second half to chapter 7. it was taking too long to type so I cut it in half.


	9. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Ashimi.**

**Chapter 9: Plans**

"So Sesshoumaru, why did you call for me and Kagome?"

The youkai in question turned and looked at his brother, daring him to laugh, "I thought that maybe there was something in Kagome's time that could help us catch the bastard."

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned towards his room, "She probably does, I'll go with her tomorrow to see if we can get anything." He began walking down the hall before pausing, "Uh, where's my room?"

Sesshoumaru almost smiled, it amazed him how dense his brother could be at times, "It's in the same place it was last time you were here, down the hall and to the left."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and entered his bedroom, looking around the dark room for Sango. When they'd gotten to the room he'd told her to wait inside for hi while he talked to Inuyasha. "Sango?" he called out when he couldn't find her.

"I'm in here," she called from the bathroom, "I decided to take a bath. I'll be out in a minute."

He smirked and walked towards the bathroom. 'This could be fun,' he thought as he soundlessly opened the door. He entered the room and drank in the sight before him. She stood with her back to him the huge tub, so she didn't notice as he slipped out of his clothes and walked up to her. In fact, she didn't even know he was there. He slid into the tub and wrapped her up in his arms before he realized his mistake.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she struggled to free herself, "Get away from me! Sesshoumaru! Help me!" Fear took over all her emotions as she began praying, "Not again. Please don't let this happen again!"

He turned her around in his arms and pulled her to his chest as he tried to calm her, "Sango, it's just me. You're safe, it's just me." The panic in his voice was obvious as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Look at me babe, its okay. It's just me!" She stopped struggling and looked up at him before burying her face in his chest and cried. He lifted her face to meet his and began placing small kisses all over her face and whispering, "Its okay babe, I'm here." He picked her up and got out of the tub. He quickly dried them off before carrying her over to the bed.

He laid over her and continued to kiss her face as his hands began to roam he body. Her sobs stopped and were replaced by her soft moans as he explored her body. His kisses trailed down her neck to her breasts. Taking one of the soft mounds into his mouth he gently suckled and nipped at it while his hand came up to massaged the other, pinching her nipple into a point with his fingers.

His other hand trailed down to her center. She moaned as his fingers found her clit. The slow, circular motion of his fingers was driving her crazy. The pressure between her legs was growing to an almost painful level under his ministrations. "Don't stop," she moaned when he stilled his hand. He smiled into her skin and began trailing kisses down her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton, his heart racing from her moans.

"Tell me you want me," he breathed as he kissed her center.

"I…want…you," she breathed, arching her back as he kissed her.

With that he plunged his tongue into her, sending her over the edge. Her body trembled as she spiraled into her orgasm. He licked her clean before sliding up her body. He claimed her lips with a deep kiss before thrusting into her, pausing once he was in to the hilt to give her time to adjust. Her eyes filled with tears as the pain hit her. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her again. His heart broke because he had caused her pain but at the same time it was jumping for joy because _he_ was the one inside her and would be the only person inside her.

"It's…okay," she breathed, arching against him, "the pain…isn't as bad…as last time."

He flinched at her mention of 'last time'. Pushing that thought from his mind he began to slowly pump into her. "Don't think…about that," he said, claiming her lips again.

Sango moaned, the feeling that was filling her body with each thrust was indescribable. She never thought anything could feel this good. Needing her release she called out to him, "Faster!" He began pounding into her at a demonic pace, his own release drawing nearer with every pleasure filled moan that escaped her lips. Wanting her to cum first, he began rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. "SESSHOUMARU!" She cried out as she spiraled into her 2nd orgasm. He followed soon after with his own release, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as his seed filled her. He collapsed next to her and pulled her to him, watching as the wound on her neck healed almost instantly and was replaced by a small crescent moon.

He had debated for a while on if he should mark her or not. On one hand, if he waited to mark her until after they'd got through all this mess she might have an easier time recovering and he could make sure she was okay mentally. On the other hand, if he went ahead and marked her it might prevent other attacks from the demons of the castle. He'd decided on the latter.

"You know Inuyasha is gonna flip when he finds out about this," she said, tracing little designs on his arm with her finger.

"Shhhhh," he said, kissing the top of her head gently, "go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her closer to him before he fell asleep. She snuggled down into his embrace and kissed his hand before following him into dreamland.

"How is she?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha walked in.

"She's staying in Sesshoumaru's room so that he can protect her," he said as he stripped down to the boxer's Kagome's mother had given him and climbed into bed.

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't think she feels safe unless he's there. When we got to their room he asked her to wait inside while he talked to me and she looked kinda scared. She's doing pretty good though, considering what she's been through." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, "Ya know, I don't think I could handle it if that had happened to you."

Kagome snuggled down into his chest and looked up at him, "It won't cuz I have you. And now Sango has Sesshoumaru so she's safe."

"What do you mean 'she has him'?"

"You can't tell me you didn't see them watching each other all night. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Clearly, they like each other. It's only a mater of time till they figure it out."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not possible. My brother hates humans. He could _never _like one, let alone love one."

"That just shows how much you know," she said, kissing him on the nose, "Night Inu."

He kissed the top of her head, "Night love."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched the slumbering woman in his arms. He never would have thought it possible for him to find so much in a mere human. He'd only known her for a week or 2 and already she was all he thought about. He'd never been so drawn to anyone, which was one of the reasons he'd decided to mark her.

Sango woke up to the feel of his lips on her neck and back. "Morning," she said sleepily.

He only grunted before returning his attention to her neck. She turned around in his arms and caught his lips with hers in a sort but passionate kiss. After a few moments she tried to get up but his arms locked around her waist and the harder she pulled the tighter his grip became. "What?" she said, looking up at him.

"And just where do you think your going?"

She sighed, "Nowhere I guess."

"That's what I thought," he said, smirking as he pulled her to him again and kissed her. He brought his hand up to massage her breast, slipping his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. "Besides, it's way too early to be getting up. I'd much rather just stay here with you, in bed."

"Mmmmmm…as enticing as that sounds, I need food. Besides, Kagome will be waking up soon and I wanna be up when she does."

"Very well," he sighed, "just give me 5 more minutes."

5 minutes later

"Ok, it's been 5 minutes. Now let me up!" Sango said as she struggled to get up, all the while Sesshoumaru just lay there, clearly enjoying her torment.

"You have to pay the toll first," he said playfully as he began tickling her.

"What…do you…want?" she laughed.

"Oh nothing much…just a kiss." He didn't give her time to think before he claimed her lips in a soul-searing kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back, leaving her eyes glazed over with lust. "See, that's all it took. Now, why don't we see if I can solve that food problem."

"Ha! They don't expect a thing! That dummy probably couldn't even pick up my scent in her room! I could probably walk up to Sesshoumaru himself and he wouldn't have a clue who I was! Oh, how I would_ love_ to get at that girl again, but how? That buffoon won't leave her alone for a second."

He paced the dark room, his mind filled with thoughts of what his next move should be. He knew he had to work quickly, Sesshoumaru was gathering his troops and the more he got the more trouble he was in. He needed a way to get to Sango without having to go through Sesshoumaru.

"That's it!" he cried as a smirk graced his face, "They won't know what hit them."

A.N. k, there's chapter 9. enjoy.


	10. turning plans into actions

**Disclaimer: The only character of this story that I own is Ashimi.**

**Chapter 10: Turning Plans into Action**

When Sesshoumaru opened his door he was surprised to see Inuyasha standing there. "I thought you would have left by now," he said, looking at his brother suspiciously.

"We're about to go, I just wanted to tell you something first. I'm calling a truce until we catch this sicko. Sango is more important than our little battle right now. I will fight by your side and do whatever you ask of me until this is over. But don't expect me to stick around afterwards." He held his hand out and Sesshoumaru shook it, proud of his brother for putting Sango before himself. "I'm also intrusting you with Shippou. If he goes with me and Kagome he'll just slow us down. Know that if anything happens to him, I will kill you."

Inuyasha turned and walked down the hall to where Kagome stood at the stairs. Sango closed the door to Sesshoumaru's room and looked up at him. He was watching his brother's retreating form walk down the stairs. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about having to pull you two apart," she said as she turned to walk down to breakfast.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" He followed her down the stairs to the kitchen where a smiling Shippou and Rin sat eating. "What are you two up to this morning?" He sat down beside them and poured himself a glass of water.

"Daddy!"

"Who?" said Sesshoumaru as he looked down at Rin curiously.

"Rin has decided to call you daddy," Rin said happily as she got up from her chair and sat in his lap. "Is that…okay?"

"Yes Rin, it is okay."

Her face lit up t his answer and she turned to give him a hug, "Yay! Thank you daddy!"

He wrapped her up in his arms and almost smiled. 'I am getting soft,' he thought as he pulled her breakfast in front of her. He had learned a while back that if Rin decided to sit in his lap she wouldn't get up for hardly anything.

"Good morning Sango," said Ashimi when she walked into the room, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm, I don't know, surprise me."

"Okay, what about you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll have my usual." Ashimi nodded and left to prepare their food.

Shippou looked up form his food and looked at Sesshoumaru, then after a while he turned to Sango, "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? I haven't seen them since last night."

"They left this morning for Kagome's time to get something I need," replied Sesshoumaru.

"When will they be back?"

"A couple of days."

"Shippou," said Sango, "that's enough questions."

A few moments later Ashimi came back with their food. "Here you go," she said as she placed a plate in front of Sango, "eggs, sausage, and toast for the lady. And hotcakes for you my lord."

"Wow Ashimi, this looks great! Hey Sesshy, what is that?"

"You mean you've stayed here this long and you haven't ever eaten my famous hotcakes before! Haven't you noticed him eating them? Kagome showed me how to make them a couple of months ago and ever since that's all he'll eat."

"Can I try some?"

"Here," said Sesshoumaru, picking some up with his chopsticks, "try some of mine. I think you'll like them." He held them out for her and she quickly ate it.

"Mmmmmm, these are fantastic! I'm defiantly having those tomorrow," she said before she began to devour her own food. "And you said Kagome taught you how to make this? I didn't think she'd ever been here before."

"She hasn't. I was running an errand for Kairi and happened to pass by their village so I decided to visit Inuyasha. But he wasn't there so while we waited for him to get back she taught me."

"Oh,"

As he talked with Sango and Ashimi, Sesshoumaru failed to notice when Rin finished her food and turned to eat his as well. Ashimi laughed and went to go get him some more. "Come on Shippou!" said Rin when she had finished his breakfast, "lets go play!" They ran out of the kitchen leaving Sesshoumaru with an empty plate and an empty stomach.

"Hey! Where'd my food go?" he said, scratching his head.

Sango laughed and watched as he picked up his plate and various other objects in search of his food. "You mean you didn't notice? Rin was nice enough to finish your breakfast for you."

"Yeah, but fortunately for you I _did_ notice," said Ashimi as she walked back into the room and handed him his food.

"Thank you," he said honestly, "It's nice to know someone here notices things."

"I need your help. I can't get to that whore of Sesshoumaru's if he's always right by her side."

"What do you want me to do?"

"This will explain everything. Make sure it's not found," he said as he handed them a piece of paper before turning to walk back down the hall. Around the corner a figure shrank back into the shadows, watching as they parted ways and headed down different hallways.

A.n. I should end it there… but im not that mean.

"Inuyasha, remind me again why exactly we have to go to my time," said Kagome as they practically flew through the trees.

"Sess said he thought there might be something in your time that could help us."

"Oh, you mean like some of our police equipment?"

"Yeah, those."

"Ok, but we might have to travel a little farther to get it."

"What do you mean? How much farther can it be?" he replied as he jumped to the ground and let her off his back before clearing a spot for a fire.

Kagome got a pot out of her bag and filled it with water, setting it on the fire to warm. "Well, I can get us what we need, but the guy who has it lives in a small town about 30 miles from the shrine."

"So who is this guy? Have I met him?"

"I'm not sure but I think he's one of Ginta's descendants."

"You mean that leech that's always following Koga around?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Are you sure it's not Ginta?" he said as he jumped into the closest tree to wait for the food to finish.

"I don't think it is, but I've never actually met him before so I can't be sure. He's a friend of my mom's."

Kagome sighed when he didn't answer and simply turned to finish fixing his ramen. He'd been really quiet all day and that worried her. Normally he would tickle her while he ran or at least would try to talk to her so she wouldn't be bored. Today he didn't, he just ran. "Inu, your ramen's ready," she said, glancing up into the tree he was nestled in.

"I'm not hungry. You eat it."

'Okay, now I _know _something is wrong. Inu **_never_ **turns ramen down.' She got up and walked to the base of the tree and looked up at him. He was staring off into space. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing."

"It is something. You never turn ramen down. Please tell me," she said as she looked back down at the base of the tree, "You're scaring me."

He was about to tell her that it was nothing until he smelled her tears. How was it he always seemed to make her cry? He jumped down and gently picked her up before returning to his spot in the tree. She snuggled down into his lap as he wrapped her up in a hug. "It's nothing Kagome; I'm just a little confused. Please don't cry."

"Why are you confused?" she sniffled.

"I just can't figure out my brother. He hates humans and hanyou's so why is he helping Sango?"

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought you did."

"I guess, but it still bugs me," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Can I have my ramen now?"

She smiled up at him and kissed his chin, "Of course you can. See, I knew you couldn't say no to ramen."

"Shut up."

A.N. another chappy down, a few left to go. This story is coming to a close. There aren't many chappies left I don't think. But, im sorry to say that the closer I get to the end the harder it's getting to pick the right way to say what I want. I know exactly where I wanna go with this, I have for a few chappies now. But I just don't know how to word it. So, if it takes a little longer for me to update im sorry. Ill try to get it to you as fast as possible. Trust me, I know whats its like to be really into a book and then have to wait forever for someone to update.


	11. A Day Off

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ashimi.**

Chapter 11: A Day Off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" shouted Kairi as she ran through the halls, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Wench, why are you so determined to wake the entire castle with your incessant shouting?"

"Oh Jaken, its you! I have an important message for Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, stopping to catch her breath.

"He's not here."

"When will he be back?"

"I do not know," Jaken replied before continuing down the hallway. "He has taken that woman out for the day. He said something about her being cooped up for too long and so he was gonna show her around his lands."

"Arrgggg! That could take forever," she sighed, "well; when he gets back will you tell him that I need to speak with him right away?"

"Very well, now return to your duties."

"Yes sir," she said before turning to head back to the kitchen.

"Wow! Your castle looks so much different from here." Sango said as she gazed down at it from the safety of his arms.

"Yes it does look a little different," he said as he hugged her to him. "So, where would you like to go?"

"Can we go to my village? I haven't been there in forever."

'I guess we can, hold on." He said as he took off in the direction of her village.

'And I thought Kirara was fast,' Sango thought as the wind brushed through her hair and tickled her face. 'This feels wonderful.' As she watched ground pass beneath them Sango couldn't help but be amazed at her lover's capabilities. He was so fast that all she could see of the world beneath them was a blur of greens, blues, and reds. She tightened her grip on his kimono and looked up at him, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean thank you for bringing me to your fortress and making me your mate and just everything. I've never been happier than I am right now and it's all because of you."

"Oh," he said, "well your welcome." He watched as she wrapped herself up in his sleeves in an attempt to block out the wind. "Cold?" She only nodded and he smiled, "Well, we're almost there so just give me a minute or two and I'll have you back on the warm ground."

A few moments later Sesshoumaru landed outside the village gates. He put Sango on the ground and looked around, 'it looks different than the last time I saw it. They must have back and fixed it up a little.' He looked at the rows of graves that lined one of the walls and sighed, 'she already lost so much, I hope I haven't caused her even more pain by marking her.'

Sango walked over to one if the graves and knelt down in front of it. She felt Sesshoumaru come stand behind her and smiled, "This is my father's grave," she said as he knelt down beside her.

'I'm sure he's very proud of you."

She smiled again and stood up. "Come on, let's go find us some lunch," she said as she walked over to one of the huts and returned with a small basket.

"Sango,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you happy? I mean really, truly happy here with me?'

"I told you, I've never been happier in my entire life. You make me feel like my life is actually worth something," she said as she dropped the basket and wrapped him up in a hug. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure I hadn't caused you even more pain by marking you. I don't want you to regret becoming mine forever."

"I could never regret being with you so stop worrying. I've never been happier. In fact, I don't think I could live without you now. Now come on and let's go find us something to eat. I'm starving."

"Alright," he said as he followed her into the woods, "what do you what me to do?'

"There is a steam near here that is filled with fish so I thought we could go catch some. And there are lots of herbs and berries there that we can eat."

"Ok," he said, "Let's go get the fish first. Then while I clean them you can go gather some berries."

"Momma, I'm home!" kagome shouted as she walked in the door, "Huh, I guess she's still in Kyoto. Come on Inu, I'll fix us something to eat and then we can head to that guy's house."

"Can we have ice cream!"

Kagome laughed, "I guess we can have some ice cream. What flavor ya want?" She said as she walked to the kitchen and pulled out all the ice cream they had.

Inuyasha scratched his head. There were so many to choose from he wasn't sure he'd be able to pick. Finally, he nodded his head and looked up into her violet eyes, "Moose tracks!"

"Okay, hold on a sec and I'll get you some," she giggled as she walked over to the sink and ran some hot water over the scoop.

"Why are you doing that?" he said, poking his head over her shoulder to watch her.

"It makes the ice cream easier to get out,"

"Oh,"

Kagome scooped out their ice cream before putting the containers away and walking into the living room. "Let's eat in here."

"Why?"

Kagome smirked at him, "so I can sit on the couch, duh!" She giggled and sat down, relishing the soft cushions. "Ahhhh, this is sooo much better than sitting on the ground!"

"Keh!" said Inuyasha as he sat down beside her on the couch. "Just hurry up and eat your ice cream so that we can go see that guy and get back home," he said in between mouthfuls.

"Hmph,"

When they'd finished their ice cream Kagome stood up and took their bowls to the sink. She turned on the water and had begun to wash them when he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Don't bother with those," he said, nibbling on her neck lightly.

"Inu," she half moaned, "we don't have time for this."

"Sure we do," he said as he continued to suckle on her neck and her ear.

She moaned and unconsciously tilted her head to grant him better access, "No, we need to get that stuff so that we can get back to Sango. There will be plenty of time for this when we get back."

"Fine," he said, giving her neck one final nip. He picked her up and ran out of the house.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked him as he jumped down the shrine steps.

"The faster we get there the faster we can get back. Now, where is this place?"

Kagome sighed, "That way."

"That sooo wasn't funny! I can't believe you did that!"

"Yes it was. The look on your face was priceless!" Sesshoumaru laughed as they walked back to the village.

"Hmph! See if you get any food tonight," said Sango as she carried the fish into the hut.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right for pushing me into the stream! Because of you I'm gonna be cold and wet all night!" She stomped over to the pit and began starting a fire. She was so distracted she didn't even notice him follow her inside and walk up behind her until it was too late.

He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her away from the fire, whispering in her ear, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" He turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her. He backed up so that she was trapped between the wall and his body. He laid a trail of kisses down her neck to his mark. His hands came up to massage her breasts through the thin cloth of her kimono.

"Not here," she said, pushing him away gently. She gave him a quick kiss before moving to finish their lunch.

"You're no fun," he said playfully as he moved to help her, "why not now?"

"I don't really feel comfortable doing that here," she said as she leaned against him and looked up into his lust filled eyes, "So can we just wait until we get home?"

"Of course we can," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

After they'd finished eating Sango gathered fresh flowers for all the graves in the village and made sure the fire was out before returning to lean against Sesshoumaru's chest. "Ready to go?" he asked as he wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her. She nodded and he picked her up before taking to the skies in the direction of his castle.

A.n. there's chappy 11. hope u liked it. I have a question, do u think im putting enough detail init? Or do I need to add some more? Please review and tell me what u think.


	12. Visiting

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashimi and Koyakuu. **

**a.n hey, before we get to the chapter there is a review that I need to reply about.**

**Sarina Blade-** In your review you asked where Miroku was. Well, if you go back to the first chapter in the background it says that Miroku was sucked up into his wind tunnel before they could defeat Naraku. My mom really hates me for doing that cuz she absolutely loves Miroku but I just couldn't fit him in the story anywhere. I hope this answers your question.

**Chapter 12: Visiting**

Knock knock "Are you sure this is where he lives?" Inuyasha asked as he knocked on the door of the large 2 story light blue house that they were currently standing in front of. It hadn't taken them that long to find the house. It was a little ways off the road nestled amongst a few maple trees. There were flower beds dotting the yard and a swing set took up half of the yard.

"No, but this is where the directions end at," Kagome replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She really hoped this was the right house. She'd found the directions in a box her mom kept in the kitchen for address's. But it was still a couple of years old so she could only hope that they hadn't moved.

They waited a couple of minutes before a woman in her mid 20's answered the door. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Her dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her bright emerald eyes were sparkling in the sun. "Can I help you?"

"Um," said Kagome, "Does Ginta live here?"

"Yeah, he's out back. Follow me." They followed her through the house and out into the backyard where a man sat on a bench polishing a gun. "Ginta, there's some people here to see you," she said before turning and walking back into the house.

"Um, hey Ginta," said Kagome as Ginta got up from the bench and made his way over to them, "I don't know if you remember me or not. I'm Kagome."

"Kagome?" he said as his mouth began to turn up in a big grin, "is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" He ran the rest of the way to them and gave her a hug. He pulled back at the sound of Inuyasha's growl and looked at him, "Inuyasha, long time no see! How did ya'll find me?" he asked as he led them over to some wicker chairs that were on the porch.

"My mom talks about you all the time and I saw your address in our kitchen," said Kagome as she sat down by Inuyasha.

"Your mom knows me?" said Ginta, confusion written all over his face. "Who's your mom?"

"Kunai Higurashi,"

"Oh, Kunai! I haven't talked to her in months! How is she? Is she really your mom? Wait…how is that possible? That would make her over 500 years old." He scratched his head and looked at Kagome curiously.

"Yeah she's my mom. But she's not 500 years old. I guess we never filled you in, you see I'm not really from the feudal era. I was born in this time period. There is an old well at my house that allows me to travel back in time to the feudal era. Does any of this make any sense at all?"

"Yeah," he said, still slightly confused, "that would explain it. Anyway, what can I do for ya'll?" he said getting back to the reason they came.

"Um," said Kagome cautiously, "I was wondering if I could borrow some of your police equipment, if that's okay."

"Yeah sure you can. Do ya mind me asking, why?"

"…"

"Sango was raped and we were hoping that we could use something from this time period to help us catch him." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into his lap for support.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he got up from his chair and stretched. "Sure, you can have whatever you need. We just gotta go to the station to get it. I don't have anything like that here at the house. I think Kouga's there today, if not I've got a key…I think." They followed him inside and he told them to make themselves comfy while he changed clothes. A few minutes he came back down and walked over to the door. "Ok, I'm ready. Do you want to take my car?"

"That would be great," said Kagome as she walked over to him, "unless you would rather go on foot."

"Nah," he said as he opened the garage door, "I'd rather drive. I'm getting old. I can't run like I used to." He walked over to his midnight blue 2005 mustang and got in. Inuyasha got in the back with Kagome and let her curl up against him and sleep. Ginta watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively and he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Kagome had found someone that made her happy, even if it was Inuyasha and not Kouga. "Long day?"

"Not really," said Inuyasha as he stroked Kagome's hair, "I guess she's just worried about Sango. But to tell you the truth I don't think she's anywhere near as worried about Sango as my brother is."

"Your brother?" Ginta said, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, Sango is living with him now. I think he even made her his mate."

"But I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans? Why is Sango with him?"

"Believe me, if I knew I'd tell you. But I'm just as stumped as you."

"I have one last question," said Ginta as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Shoot,"

"Why do you need things from his time period? Couldn't you smell him on her?"

Inuyasha leaned his head against the window and sighed, "We weren't there so I'm not sure what really happened. All I know is that it happened at Sesshoumaru's fortress. He sent for me and Kagome right after it happened and as soon as we got there he sent us to get supplies."

"You're actually going to do what Sesshoumaru tells you to? That's not the Inuyasha I know."

Inuyasha laughed, "No, it's not the usual me. But you should have seen her Ginta," he said, his face growing serious. "She looked so scared and she wouldn't leave my brother's side for anything. So I figured I needed to just go along with what Sesshoumaru wanted me to do for her sake. Anyway, how much longer till we get there?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"A couple minutes," Ginta replied, slowing to stop at a light.

"Good," sighed Inuyasha, "the sooner we get there, the sooner I can take Kagome home."

"Koyakuu!" Athrun yelled to the young stable boy, "Have you seen Kagali?"

"She went riding a few minutes ago," replied a boy with dark hair and lightning blue eyes. He turned from the horse he was brushing to look Athrun in the face. "Would you like me to prepare a horse for you?"

Athrun shook his head and turned to leave. "No, I have other things to take care of. Just tell her to come see me when she gets back in."

Koyakuu nodded and went back to the horse. A few minutes later Kairi walked in. "Have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she moved to sit on a bale of hay near him.

"I think he's still out with Sango. He said he'd be back by nightfall though, so he should be back soon." He led the horse back into its stall and came to sit next to her.

"Well, I guess I better get going," she said as she got up and stretched. But before she could leave 2 well toned arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go just yet," he said as he pulled the top of her kimono down off her shoulder. He nibbled on her neck and when she relaxed into him he began to untie her kimono. "You taste like cherries," he mumbled into her neck.

"We can't do this here," she said, trying to pull out of his grasp, "Kagali could return at any minute."

"So,"

"Come by my room tonight and we'll finish this,' she said when she finally escaped him and had fixed her kimono. "Until then,' she said as she blew him a kiss and walked out.

A.n. sorry it took a long time. My mom had surgery last Tuesday and I haven't have much time to type. So don't expect to see the next chapter any time soon.


	13. Surprises

A.n. I realize that not many people read these but I am going to write it anyway. My chapters may be coming even slower for a while. You see my dog is at the vet and we're not sure if she's gonna make it. She got her paw caught in like an animal trap or something out in our woods. She has a big gash on her back left paw that was too swollen and infected for them to suture so it has to heal on its own. Her front left leg has nerve damage, they have to amputate it. But if her back paw doesn't heal they wont amputate it…they'll put her to sleep so that she wont suffer. I would be most grateful if ya'll would pray God will do whatever is best for her. Thank you.

Also, there will be no more lemons in this story. I feel as though God is telling me that it is not right to read or write them so I have given them up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own nobody in this story but Ashimi and Koyakuu.**

**Chapter 13; Surprises**

"Are we there yet?" Sango asked sleepily from the folds of Sesshoumaru's kimono. They had been flying for what seemed like hours to Sango and it was starting to get very cold. Right now she wanted nothing more than to get home so she could go inside and sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smirked inwardly, "We should be there in a few minutes."

"That's what you said like an hour ago," she moaned. "I'm so tired. I can't wait to get home and climb into my nice, warm comfy bed and sleep for like a week! Aren't you tired?" she watched the ground rush past them and tried her best not to fall asleep again.

"No," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm not tired. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Kay," she yawned, snuggling down into his chest and falling asleep almost instantly. Sesshoumaru flew the rest of the way back to the castle and quietly landed on the balcony of his/now their room. He quickly changed her clothes and laid her on the bed. "Are we there yet?" she again asked as he tucked her in.

"Yes, now go back to sleep,"

When he started to walk away she grabbed a hold of his pants, "where are you going?"

"I'm just going to open the door and tell whoever is out in the hall that we're back," he said and started to move again towards the door but she wouldn't let go, "You're not going to let me go until I get in bed are you."

"Think about it," she said as she untied the sash around his waist, "if they don't know we're here then they can't bother us." She pulled him into bed with little difficulties and claimed his lips with hers.

"I thought you were so tired you wanted to sleep for a week, "he said when she released him.

Sango shrugged and started drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "I changed my mind," she said lazily. "We have a while before anyone figures out we're here. Why waste that time sleeping?" She kissed him again and he moved so that she was under him.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, claiming her lips with a hungry kiss. He quickly rid them of the thin clothing that separated them and trailed his kisses down to her collarbone.

"Kagome, we're here," Inuyasha said softly as Ginta pulled into the station.

"Okay,' she murmured as she turned around in his arms, "I'm getting up…see…" she continued even though she hadn't moved, "this is me getting up…" Inuyasha smiled and got out of the car, still holding her in his arms, and followed Ginta to the door.

Ginta opened the door and led them into the small lobby of the station and looked around. "Hey Kouga!" he said as he closed the door after Inuyasha.

"Yeah," came a voice from the back.

"Come here, there's someone out here I think you'll wanna see!"

"Well, who is…" he froze when he walked into the room, "Kagome?"

"Shhhhhh," said Inuyasha as he carefully sat down in a chair, "she's asleep."

"Inuyasha," he said as he walked over to them, "I'm surprised you're still alive after all these years."

"Shut up, listen something's happened. We need your help," he said as he stroked Kagome's hair. Kouga nodded and Inuyasha followed him to a small room towards the back of the station. Inuyasha sat down in a chair across from Kouga, being careful not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms.

"So what's up?" Kouga said once he'd settled himself in the chair behind his desk.

"Sango was raped. We were hoping we could borrow something from you that would help us catch the bastard," he said. Kagome moaned and snuggled further into his arms as if she knew what they were talking about and wanted ta get away.

As Kouga watched them, he found himself happy for Kagome, even though she was mated to the half-demon instead of him. He continued to watch them until Inuyasha cleared his throat and brought him back to the matter at hand. "Where was she when it happened?"

"At Sesshoumaru's fortress, don't ask me why," he said as he shifted Kagome into a different position, "cuz I have no clue. All I know is that she's been there for a few weeks."

Kouga looked confused for a minute and then he got up and walked over to a storage closet near the door. He rummaged through it for a few minutes and then came back with a box in his hands. "I think I have something that can help you but I don't see why you need it. Surely your nose isn't _that_ bad?"

"My nose works fine!" Inuyasha yelled, but he quieted down when Kagome murmured in her sleep, "And I don't know why they couldn't smell him cuz I wasn't even there!"

"Whatever," Kouga said as he sat down again, "this is what I was talking about." He placed the box on the desk and pushed it towards Inuyasha, "It scans a room and then prints out a list of everyone who has been in that room for the past month. The only problem is it can't tell you when they were there or what they were doing." Noticing Inuyasha's confused expression he sighed, "I'll write down the instructions so you can give them to Kagome when she wakes up. I know I can't count on you to remember everything."

He wrote the instructions down on a piece of paper and put it inside the box. Then he got up and walked to the door. "I assume Ginta drove you here?" Inuyasha nodded and stood up as well, following Kouga out the door. "Then I'll carry this out for you and he can drop you off on his way back home."

They walked back out to the lobby where Ginta was playing cards on the computer, "I figured I needed to stick around and take you back home. I guess I was right," he said. "Here, I'll take that for you Kouga," he took the box from Kouga and walked back out to his car.

Kouga turned and looked at Inuyasha, who was starting to look pretty tired himself, "I hope this helps. If not, come back and we'll try something else. Tell Kagome hey for me when she wakes up." Inuyasha nodded and Kouga walked back to his office.

"Kagome," cooed Inuyasha when he got out of the car.

"5 more minutes Mommy," she mumbled into his chest.

Inuyasha smirked, "Come on baby, ya gotta get up." He gently shook her until she opened one sleepy eye and looked at him. "I need you to climb on my back so that I can carry both you and this box home." He let her down and knelt so that she could climb on. As soon as she was situated on his back Ginta handed the box to Inuyasha.

"Good luck," he said as he walked back around to get in his car. "And don't forget to come visit us sometime." Inuyasha nodded and told them they would be back as soon as they could. Kagome gave Ginta a small wave as he drove off and then returned to dreamland as Inuyasha took off towards the well.

When they got home Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs and laid her in the bed. Then he went outside to sit in the hot springs and think. He couldn't figure out how that box that Kouga had given them could possibly help them. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess if we found out who's been in her room it would narrow done the suspects. And if anyone unusual shows up on the list it would narrow done the suspects even more.'

After an hour or so he got out and went back inside, 'Who knows,' he thought as he climbed into bed, 'maybe we'll get lucky and the guy will screw up and do something stupid.' He continued to think about it until Kagome turned in her sleep and cuddled into his chest. He decided to just let his brother worry about it as he drifted off to join Kagome in slumber.

"Jaken,"

Jaken stopped and turned to look at the person who was calling him as if nothing was wrong, "Yes my Lord?"

"Take Athrun down to the dungeons," Sesshoumaru said icily, "and make sure he doesn't get out."

"Of course my Lord, but may I ask, why?" Jaken asked cautiously, his master was already in a foul mod and he did not wish to become his master's new punching bag.

Sesshoumaru glared at the toad and for a moment it looked like he wasn't going to respond. "I've just come from talking with Kairi," he paused and Jaken could have sworn he saw betrayal flicker in his eyes for a moment, "It seems Athrun is responsible for what happened to Sango."

Sesshoumaru watched as his servant eyes grew wide, "Are you sure?" Jaken murmured.

"Are you questioning me?" he said calmly, although his eyes were starting to flicker red. Jaken quickly apologized and ran down the hall to carry out his orders.

A.n. Ok, don't kill me yet please! This story still has a few twists and turns before its finished. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Till then,

Ashimi


	14. Caught

**Disclaimer: I only own Koyakuu and Ashimi.**

**Chapter 14: **

News of Athrun's arrest quickly spread throughout the castle, but oddly enough, no one seemed to be happy about it. The people, well demons, of the castle were saying that because Kairi was mad at Athrun she told Sesshoumaru that he did it. Others were saying that Sango was never raped and had only done this to get attention. A few were completely off, saying that Kairi raped Sango.

When this last rumor reached Sesshoumaru he had screamed, "Kairi's a GIRL!" He then proceeded to lock himself in his study with Sango for 2 hours. And he probably would have stayed there longer had Inuyasha and Kagome not arrived.

"Here," said Inuyasha as he shoved the box into Sesshoumaru's arms and collapsed onto a chair.

"What is it?"

"Kouga lent it to us," he said, watching his brother turn the box over and open it. "It can tell you everyone that has been in a certain room of your house for the past month. The directions are in the box and don't worry about it not working. We tried it out on our house before we left."

"We don't need it," Sesshoumaru said as he put the object back in its box and tossed it back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode. Had Tetsuigua (sp?) not been strapped to his waist he probably would have transformed by now. "You mean to tell me that you had us come all the way here and then make us go on some wild goose chase only to say that you don't need it!" He charged at Sesshoumaru and punched him, "How dare you!"

When he tired of his brother's ranting Sesshoumaru backed Inuyasha into a wall and wrapped his hand around his throat. "You didn't let me finish," he said calmly as if they were merely talking over tea, "We don't need it because we already caught the guy. Now, if you like you may rest here for a few days before you have to return this to Kouga. And afterwards you and your mate are welcome here at any time to see Sango."

"What makes you think we're even going to let Sango stay?" Inuyasha asked, wincing when his brother tightened his grip.

"Sango is my mate and you will NOT touch her! Now, get out of my face before I retract my offer." He let Inuyasha go and stomped out of the room.

Inuyasha watched, stunned, as his brother walked out of the room. 'What just happened?' he thought. After a few minutes he recovered and walked back to his room. He sat down on the bed and stared out at the gardens directly below the window. He saw his brother enter the garden and got up to get a better view. His brother sat down on a bench and watched Rin play in the flowers nearby.

He stiffened as 2 arms wrapped around his shoulders, but relaxed when he realized it was only Kagome. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice her entering the room. "Whatcha lookin' at?" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"My brother," he said as he continued to look out the window. Sango had now joined Sesshoumaru and was sitting in his lap. "I never realized he was so serious about Sango."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I talked to him a few minutes ago he called her his mate." Inuyasha turned from the window and went to sit on the bed again. "He said that I was not to touch her."

"What did you say to make him say that?"

He shrugged, "I just told him that we were taking Sango back with us when we went home."

"Stupid, I could have told you he wasn't going to like that," she said as she sat down in his lap. "So how long do we have to rest before he kicks us out?"

"He said we could stay for a couple of days before we took that thing back to Kouga."

"Oh, cool."

"What's wrong?" Sango said, sitting down in Sesshoumaru's lap. She'd seen him stomp out into the garden and immediately known something was wrong.

"My brother," he mumbled.

She giggled and began stroking his hair. "What did the idiot do this time?" He mumbled a response but she didn't need to hear him to know what he said. She had never doubted that when Inuyasha got ready to head back home he would try to make her go with them. "I'm not going anywhere," she cooed into his ear, resting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms snugly around her waist. They sat in silence for a few moments just watching Rin playing in the flowers. Then Sesshoumaru got up with her still in his arms and jumped. "Where are we going?" asked Sango, even though she really didn't care. She would follow him anywhere.

"I'm bored," he said simply as he landed on his balcony. He smirked at her and walked over to the bed. He didn't give her a chance to think before his lips claimed hers.

"Come on Sango!" shouted Kagome. It had been one week since Athrun's arrest and everything seemed to be going well. Inuyasha and Kagome had stayed at the castle for the past week and were going to head home in a couple of days.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sango replied, laughing as she followed Kagome up the hill towards the stables were Koyakuu was waiting with their horses. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," she said as they mounted their horses and started towards the woods. "I wanted to show you something before I go back home."

They rode for about an hour or so until they came to a small clearing near a crystal clear lake. It was the perfect kind of day. Birds were singing, a slight breeze was weaving through the trees, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They dismounted and tied their horses to a nearby tree and sat down by the lake. They were too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice the figure slowly creeping out of the woods towards them.

"So Kagome, what did you want to show me?"

"I was…" the rest of her sentence was lost in her scream as she was suddenly picked up and thrown across the clearing.

"Sango, Sango, Sango," he said, shaking his finger at her as he slowly approached her trembling form, "you didn't really think I was going to leave did you?" Sango backed up away from him but soon she was trapped between him and the freezing water of the lake. He picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and laughed, "Where's your bodyguard now?" He laughed again and tightened his grip.

"Right here!" He was caught off guard as he was hit by a small blast of energy. He dropped Sango and turned to look at his attacker. Kagome had gotten up and was now readying another, larger blast to hurl at him.

"That hurt!" he growled, his anger rising, "I was planning on saving you later but I guess I can take care of you first if you want." He charged at her, fully intent on killing her slowly. But he never reached her. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed as he was lifted into the air by some unknown force.

"Ha! You didn't know I could do that, did you?" Kagome said triumphantly as she finished constructing the ball of energy that was keeping him suspended in the air. She turned to Kagome and smiled, "Isn't this sooo cool! Kaede taught me this a few weeks ago but I haven't had a chance to show you."

Sango smiled and got up, walking over to join her comrade. "That went rather well, if I do say so myself. Inuyasha is gonna kill me for letting you get hurt though."

"Aw, it's just a scratch," she said as she wiped the blood from her forehead. "Let's head back to the castle. I can't wait to see what Sesshoumaru is gonna do to him!"

"Honey, I'm home!" Sango shouted as she walked through the front doors of the castle. "You wouldn't believe who we met while we were out." Kagome walked in and dropped the man unceremoniously at the taiyoukai's feet.

"He's all yours," she said, smiling as she went over to stand by Inuyasha.

"Hello Koyakuu," Sesshoumaru growled menacingly as he picked him up by the throat, "you remember my brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome." Koyakuu nodded weakly, his entire body trembling in fear.

"What are you doing!" screamed Kairi as she ran into the front hall.

"Oh yes," said Sesshoumaru as he narrowed his eyes, "I almost forgot about you, the accomplice. Inuyasha, would you be kind enough to grab her for me."

"My pleasure," he growled, grabbing her hands and trapping them behind her back before she even had time to blink.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I suppose I can tell you," Sesshoumaru sighed and set Koyakuu back on the ground, his hand never leaving his neck. "You see about a week and a half ago Ashimi came to me and told me that she saw you with someone talking about Sango. Then, not a day later, you show up in my office to tell me that Athrun's the rapist. So, since I knew there was no other way to draw out the real rapist, I had Athrun arrested. As soon as Inuyasha had returned, we scanned Sango's room as well as your room with the machine they brought back."

"But you said you didn't need it anymore!" she exclaimed, "I heard you tell him to take it back myself!"

"Yes, I figured you would be listening so I made it look like we had given up the search. You know it's the funniest thing. We not only found Koyakuu's name on the list for your room, but also on the list for Sango's room. Now, what reason could the stable boy have for being in _my_ mate's room?"

"To make a long story short," said Inuyasha, digging his claws into his prisoner as he spoke, "we knew that if Sango went somewhere where it appeared she wasn't being protected then this scumbag would try to get her."

"Yes, that was our plan," said Sesshoumaru calmly as he lifted Koyakuu from the ground, any last words?" His fingers began to glow as his poison began to seep out of his long fingers and into his victim's neck. He visibly smirked as the skin slowly began to rot and he slowly began to die from both the poison and lack of air. Kairi's screams of anguish echoed throughout the room as she watched him drop her lover's limp body carelessly onto the floor. Tears fell freely from her face as he turned and began walking towards her, with an evil glint in his eyes. "No need to cry," he said coldly. "You'll be joining him soon enough." Her face paled as he stopped and nodded to Inuyasha. The last thing she saw as the claws around her tore through her skin and slowly killed her was his smirk.

The next day

"Bye," Sango pulled Kagome into a hug and smiled, "Come back soon."

"I will," Kagome said, pulling back so that Inuyasha could say his goodbyes.

"You take care," he said warmly and kissed her forehead. "If my brother gives you the least bit of trouble you know where to find me."

"I know, "she said, pulling back once she heard Sesshoumaru's warning growl. She leaned against her mate as she watched her 2 best friends leave. She turned to go back into the house and grinned, 'I wonder what he's going to think? Oh well, I won't know until I tell him.' She didn't even pause as she turned her head and said, "Oh and by the way, you're going to be a Daddy."

A.N. Halleluiah! I finished it! It took me a little over a year but I finished it! I hope ya'll liked the ending. I personally thought I rushed it. If u think so im sorry I guess I just wanted to get finished asap. im going to write an epilogue so im not completely done. Please R&R!


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

6 years later

"There here!" Kagome shouted as she burst out onto the porch to meet her friends.

"It's about time," snorted Inuyasha, following her out to where she stood waving like a crazy person at the approaching travelers. "Where's Shippou?" he asked, turning to go look for him in the house.

"I think he's behind the hou…" she started, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha leap out of the way and an orange blur shot past them out into the yard, "Never mind."

They watched as Shippou ran and almost crashed into Sango, "Well at least someone is happy to see us." She smiled as she hugged the kitsune warmly and then put him down so he could go play with his father who was already heading in the direction of the hot springs. "What no hello?" she yelled to the hanyou.

"HELLO!" he shouted, grinning madly.

"He will never change," Sesshoumaru said as he reached Kagome.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for him I would have already died from boredom, since my best friend lives so far away. Why did it take so long for you to get here?" She motioned them over to the wicker chairs that were sitting on the far end of the porch.

"We had to make a detour," Sesshoumaru said blandly. Feeling a pull on his pant leg, he looked down at his 5 year old twin boys, Tashi and Kira. Their ears were twitching with excitement as they awaited their father's answer. "Yes?"

"Can we go play?" they asked almost simultaneously. He nodded and they ran off to join Inuyasha and Shippou who were now throwing chunks of sand at each other.

"So Kagome, where is Ayuri?" Sango asked, looking around for Rin as she spoke. She spotted her a few feet away taking her precious time walking towards the house.

"She's taking a nap. She'll be up in a little while though, don't worry. She never sleeps very long." As if on que, the sound of a baby crying drifted out from the house. "I'll be right back." She walked inside and returned a few minutes later, her baby resting in her arms. She had her father's silver hair and ears and her mother's brown eyes. "Why can't you sleep for more than an hour at a time? Are you determined not to give me time to rest?" she whispered to Ayuri as she walked back to her chair.

"She's beautiful," Rin said, finally reaching the house.

Kagome smiled, "Would you like to hold her?" she asked, extending her arms a little so that Rin could hold her. Rin smiled and gently held the small bundle in her arms as she moved to an empty chair nearby.

"How old is she?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing from Ayuri to Kagome and back to Ayuri.

"She'll be 1 this fall." She smiled as she watched Rin make funny faces at her so she would laugh.

Sango smiled and leaned over to rest her head on her mate's shoulder. "Wow, I didn't think she was that old."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem that long for me either. The time just flies by."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru sighed.

A.N. I'M FINISHED! I THOUGHT ID NEVER GET IT FINISHED BUT I DID! HAHA! I hope u enjoyed it. Please read and review!


End file.
